Slytherin’s Secret Lair
by Lexie Lupin
Summary: Alec & friends are in for another rough year when strange things began happening. Messages get left on walls, strange voices are heard and this years defense teacher is a joke. Most importantly, who is the Heir of Slytherin? Sequel to Never Normal.
1. Seaside Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

This is the sequel to Greedy Mistakes and Never Normal. If you have not read those, then I suggest you do so before reading this story.

* * *

Alec lounged on the towel in the sunlight, listening to the sounds of the waves and watching the birds fly about. This had been the first time he had ever been to the beach and the young boy immediately loved it. The scenery was beautiful, particularly around the early morning sunrises and the evening sunsets. Alec immensely enjoyed sitting on the sand and relaxing. The past school year had been rather tense with escaped convict Sirius Black on the loose. Luckily, all that had been solved when the man had finally received his trial and ended up being declared innocent. Peter Pettigrew was revealed to be the one who had committed the crimes that Sirius Black was originally imprisoned for. 

"Alec, would you like to try swimming?" Severus asked one morning on the second day of vacation.

"I'm not sure if I can swim," Alec replied as he finished his breakfast and washed his plate off.

"There's no harm in trying. There is not much to know when it comes to swimming but I shall assist you in learning," Severus informed the boy. "Go change into your swimwear and wait for me before heading to the beach." Alec changed and waited in the kitchen for his father. Severus came down a few minutes later, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Alec stared with wide eyes at his father, who had never worn any clothing that were so relaxed.

Severus rolled his eyes at his son "You didn't expect me to get into the water with pants on, did you?" he asked thoroughly amused.

Alec smiled, "It didn't occur to me that you would be wearing anything different. May we please leave now?" Severus nodded and picked up two towels on his way out.

The two wizards walked to the beach and placed their towels away from the water's edge. Severus and Alec slowly made their way into the chilly water.

"This is cold!" Alec exclaimed.

"Really?" Severus asked dryly.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Now what?"

"Try treading water first," Severus instructed as he demonstrated for Alec and the young boy copied his actions.

"Good," Severus praised and Alec beamed at him happily. Severus patiently gave additional tips on swimming basics for the rest of the morning before they called it quits. Once the young boy understood the basics, he took to the water naturally.

After they dried off, they went back to their beach house to change into appropriate attire before heading to town. They ate lunch at a small restaurant and made a tour of the town. It was a small settlement but since being situated along the beach, it was a popular tourist attraction. They visited several shops, browsing the aisles and looking for any interesting souvenirs. After several hours of wandering the town, father and son headed back home to retire to their rooms.

* * *

The following day Alec and Severus made their way to the beach once again for swimming but this time Severus carried a small jar of something with them. This jar contained Gillyweed, and Severus explained its purpose. 

"Gillyweed allows us to swim underwater," Severus began, "It will enable us to have certain properties that sea creatures have such as gills and webbed feet."

Alec, being the Ravenclaw he was, asked many questions about this item. "Is it permanent? How long does it last? Will it help me swim better? Will we have to wait until it wears off before we can breathe above water? Are there other ways to breathe underwater?" The young boy was fascinated with Gillyweed and endeavored to read more about it soon.

Severus chuckled at his son's thirst for knowledge. He then tried to answer all the questions in order, "No, one hour, yes but only temporarily, yes, and yes there are other ways to breathe under water such as the Bubblehead charm." Alec paused for a moment to match each answer with the question and Severus continued, "If you wish to learn more, consult your Herbology text and if that does not have sufficient information, then I will supply you with an appropriate book."

"Okay, that sounds good. So what do we do with that?" Alec motioned to the jar.

Severus pulled out two piece of Gillyweed and handed one to Alec. He led the way into the water before turning to Alec, "You have to eat this. It isn't very pleasant but it will be worth it when we can explore the ocean floor." Alec's eyes lit up with the prospect of seeing the bottom of the ocean along with all the other sea creatures. He quickly shoved the slimy substance in his mouth and chewed it before finally feeling it take effect. Both wizards submerged themselves once they could no longer breathe and felt instant relief.

Once Alec got used to having webbed feet and gills, he followed his father downwards. They swam for about five minutes before coming across a school of yellow stripped fish. As they continued swimming, they began to come across more brightly-colored fish. Some were large while others were small. The colors varied from blues, oranges, yellows to many multi-colored ones. Alec was fascinated with all the different fish that were swimming about; he had never seen so many species in his life. The only fish he had ever seen before these were the goldfish that his cousin had, but those never lived long since Dudley constantly forget to feed them.

They continued to explore the ocean floor for the remainder of their time. The Gillyweed began to wear off just when they reached the surface. Alec and Severus climbed out of the water and dried with their green towels.

* * *

Alec was shuffling through a stack of postcards, trying to find one to send to his friends. He picked two out and went to pay when he saw his father. With the vast amount of time they spent outdoors, Severus had managed to gain a bit of color. In addition, his father wasn't around potions constantly therefore his hair was not greasy-looking. With casual clothes and no sneer on his face, he looked rather handsome. When Alec spotted Severus in that store, he saw his father talking to a middle-aged woman. 

And he was flirting with her.

Alec couldn't hold in a giggle at the sight. Neither of them heard the quiet giggle from the boy hiding off to the side, only a few aisles away. Alec left them, just as the strawberry blond-haired woman handed a slip of paper, to pay for his postcards.

Severus came and stood alongside Alec who had just received his change. "Are you ready to leave?" His father asked.

They exited the store and Alec turned towards his father with a smirk on his face. "When are you taking her out?"

Severus' cheeks gained a very slight pink shade as he replied, "That is none of your business."

Alec looked up at him with an innocent expression, "Please? I just wanted to know…"

Severus growled lightly but replied anyways, "We do not have a _date_," he sneered at the word, "She merely gave me her number and suggested that I call her sometime."

"Ah. Are you going to call her then?" Alec asked, smiling up at his father, who scowled at him.

Severus grimaced before responding, "I do not know how to use a muggle telephone." He admitted with difficulty.

"I'll have to show you then." Alec replied, determined to instruct his father in the ways of muggles.

* * *

Once Severus was thoroughly instructed in the use of muggle telephones, he called Anne. She was thrilled that Severus called her back so quickly and they set up a date for the following evening. The next evening, Severus went on his date with Anne and everything went well. Alec tried to stay up for his dad's return, but fell asleep on the couch reading the section on Gillyweed. He awoke the next morning in his bed and belatedly realized that his father had a date last night. Alec hopped out of bed and raced to his father's room then jumped on his bed, effectively waking the older man. 

"What do you want at this hour brat?" Severus asked grumpily.

"How did it go last night?" The raven-haired boy asked enthusiastically.

"You woke me you ask that? Go back to bed." His father rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head.

"It is seven thirty already and you are always awake by now!" Alec said matter-of-factly. "So you should get up and tell me how it went."

Severus groaned and then sat up. "Go make coffee and I will be down momentarily." Alec raced off to make the beverage that was so helpful in waking his father up. Alec sipped his apple juice as he waited at the table. His father came down and grabbed his coffee before slumping in the chair next to Alec. Alec waited patiently for signs that his father was more awake. After the second cup, Severus sat up properly and Alec knew he was fully up now.

"So…." Alec prompted curiously.

Severus looked at him before sighing. "It went fine. That is all you need to know."

"Where did you go?" the young boy asked.

"We dined in Le Bistro", he replied. "Is this a sufficient amount of information to satisfy your curiosity?"

"One last question…" he trailed off and pushed his chair away from the table. "Did you kiss her goodnight?"

Alec made to run off, but his father caught him by the arm. Severus smirked at the young boy in his arms. "Hmm, what will I do with you?" Alec gulped. "I know…" He began to tickle Alec, who dissolved in a fit of giggles.

"S-s-stop," Alec managed to get out in between his laughter.

Severus stopped tickling his son, "Did you learn a valuable lesson just now?"

Alec stood up, red in the face from laughter. "Yes I did! I learned that I shouldn't get caught next time!" The young boy replied cheekily before running off. Severus smirked and shook his head in amusement.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of the start? I know this is a short chapter but the first ones always are. 

Should I write a one-shot about Severus' date? My Severus' character does not know much about muggles either therefore he has to ask Alec about muggle stuff.

READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT UPCOMING THINGS IN THE STORY...

About other characters: Ron and Hermione will not be major people but they will pop up time to time. Ron isn't going to be prat either and Hermione will probably end up going in Gryfindor in order to work out with my plans for her. She isn't going to be like she was in the books. She will still act know-it-all-ish at first but she will get over acting like that early on. Dont worry about her if she isn't mentioned a whole lot in the beginning. Like I said, I've got plans for this story and I am saving her friendship with Lisa, Alec and Josh until later in the story. As for other characters like Draco, he will be there but not often mentioned. I'm still making him like his usual charming self but Severus wont tolerate him and praise him like in the books for her flawless potions work.

Telling Lisa and Josh he is Harry Potter: He WILL tell them. Since this is a huge secret, it has to be treated carefully. No one is supposed to find this fact out therefore both Lisa and Josh need to learn to keep this secret. They will do so by also learning Occlumency. It is a good skill in general so in order for them to learn the truth, they need to have acceptable Occlumency skills. They wont learn it overnight and since they have classes, they wont be able to work on it contstantly. So by the end of the school year they should be able to learn the secret. Probably over summer break.

Animagus training: I always thought Harry and his friends should have studied to become an animagus. I intend to have Lisa, Josh, and Alec study the animagus transformation with Severus and Sirius' help. They wont transform this year but they should make some progress by summer and possible fully transform in thier 3rd year. It shouldn't take them too long with the assistance of the adults. It took James Potter and friends several years becuase they didn't have much help but since these three Ravenclaws have help, they should master the transformation easily after some time.

Please Review!!


	2. Animagus Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

"Do we have to leave already?" Alec whined as he packed his belongings.

"Yes. I have research to do and you have a party to get to this weekend."

"What are you researching?" The young boy asked curiously.

"I am working on improving the Wolfsbane potion and your godmutt's friend offered to be my test subject." Alec scowled at Severus' nickname for his godfather.

"When is the next full moon, by the way?"

Severus lifted his hands and massaged his temples, "Saturday. Are you finished with the inquisition?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yes. I was just wondering that's all." Alec closed his trunk's lid and Severus shrunk it before handing it back to the boy. He stuffed it in his pocket and reached out to grab onto the portkey. After the uncomfortable sensation was over, they found themselves in the sitting room of Snape Manor.

Severus immediately set off in the direction of the potions lab; obviously he has been away from it too long. Alec headed off to his room and found Hedwig perched on the windowsill.

"Hey girl. I'm sorry you couldn't come with us. Would you like a treat?" Alec asked as he stroked her feathers. A positive hoot was heard and Alec handed over the treat. "Do you want to deliver some letters for me?" Hedwig hooted. Alec pulled out some parchment and began writing to his friends. After he finished, he fed his owl another treat before sending her off.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly. Severus spent a lot of time in his lab trying to make changes to the Wolfsbane before the full moon. Alec spent most of his time completing homework assignments and writing back and forth with his friends. Hedwig was busy but since she didn't do much for the last two weeks, she was up for the job. The young Ravenclaw managed to complete all assignments and was now reading several textbooks with second year material. 

Alec left his room to eat lunch and was surprised to see his father sitting at the table. Usually, Severus had been too engrossed in his studies to remember to eat and Alec was left eating alone.

The young boy greeted his father with a large smile. "Have you finished with your modified Wolfsbane potion?"

"Yes. I apologize for being occupied with my studies for the last two days," replied the potions master.

"It's okay. I managed to finish my homework yesterday and now I have started to read next years material." Binky brought out lunch and both wizards filled their plates.

"I presume you are using my old textbooks? We have not yet gone to Diagon Alley for the upcoming school year. Would you like to set a date and have your friends meet us there?" Severus proposed.

"I'll mention it to them this weekend," Alec replied.

"There were two other things I wanted to ask you about." Severus motioned for him to continue. "I wanted to know if I could tell them about me."

"As in your old name?" Alec nodded. "I am not sure if that is wise. It would not be good if this bit of information got out. As it is, this year Harry Potter is supposed to come to Hogwarts."

"What is the Headmaster going to tell the people when he does not show up at school?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I am not sure. I will discuss this with Albus next time I see him."

"If they learned Occlumency, could I tell them?" Alec questioned.

"I suppose that is agreeable. You may lend them your book on the subject and instruct them when they have difficulty. If you need assistance, alert me and I shall help them myself." Severus informed his young son, who nodded in agreement. "What was the other matter you wished to discuss?"

Alec looked up sheepishly. "Well… I was reading through that book that Remus gave me for Christmas and I was hoping you would let me become an animagus?" The Ravenclaw asked hopefully.

Severus scowled faintly. "I am not sure if you should attempt anything like that at this age."

"Sirius said that they began studying early and mastered it by their fifth year. We wouldn't be doing much more than theory for now…" Alec trailed off.

The potions master raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Um… Well I was thinking that Lisa and Josh would study the transformation with me."

"If, and I mean if, I allow this, I would like to speak with both of their parents to be assured that they do not have a problem with this. If their parents do not wish for their child to become an animagus, then you all will have to wait until you are of legal age to learn together." Severus said.

"We'd all have to wait?" Alec asked.

"Yes. That will be part of the deal. It would also be rude to leave one or both of your friends out because their parents said no while I said yes."

"Okay. Will you talk with them on Saturday?" Alec inquired.

Severus nodded, "Yes. If they agree, I will inform you so that you may share the news."

"Yes! Thank you so much! I wonder what form I'd be," Alec wondered.

"One of the first things you do when studying the transformation is to make a potion. This will reveal your form and luckily for you and your friends, it is fairly easy to brew. It is probably considered a third year level potion but you three should manage especially with my assistance." Severus explained.

"I read something briefly in the book about a potion. It does not have the instructions printed in there. Will you be able to lend us a book that does?" Severus nodded.

"Since I have completed my research, would you like to accompany me to Diagon Alley?" Severus questioned.

Alec nodded eagerly. "Sure. I need to find gifts for Lisa and Josh anyways. What did you need to go there for?"

"Potions ingredients." His father replied.

Alec rolled his eyes slightly. "Of course."

Severus smirked. "What else could I possibly want?"

Alec stared back with a mischievous look, "You could be going to Knockturn Alley to get a new supply of blood. After all, rumors say you are a vampire..."

The potions master snorted. "Actually, I will be saving the blood trip for another day. I have plenty stashed for now." Severus replied in a completely serious tone.

Alec stared at him before they both broke into laughter.

* * *

"Perhaps Ms. Bellini would like this?" Severus held up a silver bracelet. It had a thin flat silver plate on the top where something decorative could be added. Connecting on the sides of the plate were fancy small chains that had a tiny clasp to keep this jewelry on the wrist. 

"I think she'd like that. Can we add her birthstone to that part?" Alec indicated to the thin silver plate.

"I will ask the storekeeper," Severus replied and went off to talk to the man. Alec was browsing the store when his father came back. The silver bracelet now contained a ruby red stone in the middle along with Lisa's name inscribed on the underside.

"It's perfect!" The Ravenclaw exclaimed. "Now all I need to do is buy something for Josh. That will be easy though because he loves Quidditch and candy." They purchased the bracelet and left.

For Josh, Alec decided to pick up a gift certificate for Quality Quidditch Supplies and chose some of his favorite candy to wrap up.

"Now what?" the young boy asked.

"I purchased the necessary potions ingredients for your animagus potion," Severus replied.

"You bought the ingredients for us? Enough for all of our potions?"

Severus nodded. "There is one item that I still need to purchase. Unfortunately, we need to venture into Knockturn Alley."

"I thought you had enough blood for a while," Alec remarked cheekily.

"Brat," Severus responded affectionately. "I need to purchase enough Thestral scales for the three of you."

"Thestral? What is that?" The Ravenclaw wanted to know.

"It is the creature that pulls the carriages to and from the train station."

"I thought it was magic that did that." Alec replied, somewhat confused. "Why can't I see them?"

"You have to have seen death in order to view them," Severus replied quietly.

"Oh."

"Come with me and stay extremely close. Do not wander away or you will be prohibited from joining your friends this weekend." Alec nodded.

Severus led Alec into the dungy alley where many people went about their business. The people were a bit creepy looking and the young Ravenclaw made sure to keep as close to his father as possible. They soon came across a potions store and entered the dark shop.

"Severus, I haven't seen you here for quite some time." The shopkeeper greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Denero." Severus held out his hand to greet the man. "This is my son Alec." Alec shook the man's hand as well.

"What is it that you will need today?" Mr. Denero questioned.

"Thestral scales." Severus replied.

"Ah. Animagus potion perhaps?" He inquired. Alec's head left the ingredients he was inspecting and turned sharply towards the man.

"How did you know?" The Ravenclaw demanded.

The shopkeeper smiled, "These scales are not used in many potions and I highly doubt your father would be brewing any of those other ones at the moment."

Alec turned away and resumed looking at bottled ingredients. Many of these bottles contained disgusting substances that Alec had never seen before. He made sure not to touch anything and stayed close to his father to not incur the man's wrath for wandering away. After Severus purchased the ingredients, they left the store and walked back towards the exit of the grubby alley. Alec was walking one step behind his father when someone grabbed his arm and he was jerked to a halt.

An old shaggy man looked down at him. "Wascha doin' outta 'ere by yerself?" He slurred drunkenly, not realizing the boy had been walking with his father. Alec jerked his arm away from the man and pulled out his wand to use if necessary. He didn't have though because Severus stepped in.

"Do not ever touch my son again," Severus said threateningly before pulling back his arm and punching the man with all his might. His fist hit the man right in the nose and a satisfying crunch was heard. Severus held Alec protectively close as they exited the alley quickly. Once they stepped out, Severus turned to his son.

"Did he hurt you or anything?" He asked concerned and briefly looked over his son.

"I'm fine. He just startled me." Alec replied.

"Let's floo home." The boy nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Severus asked as Alec prepared for the sleepover. 

"Yes. I'm sure I have everything and if I forget something, I can live without it for one night." He replied. "How are we getting there?"

"Portkey."

Alec made a face at the unfavorable method of travel. "The Ministry gave us a portkey for this?"

"No," Severus replied.

"I thought the Ministry regulated portkeys."

"They do. I merely have the knowledge on how to make my own." The potion master said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Alec asked suspiciously. "Never mind. I don't want to know. As far as I am concerned, I have no knowledge on this portkey's creation. Let's just leave." Both Wizards grabbed onto the portkey and were swept away.

* * *

A/N: Theres chapter 2! For some reason, I felt like having Severus hit someone...So he did! That was a really random part that I felt like adding. 

Next chapter will be the sleepover in Lisa's lovely home. The first few chapters are just fun stuff so I think the 4th chapter will be when the CoS plot starts. Enjoy the chapter and please review!

By the way, thank you all sooo much for all the reviews! That was the most I have ever had for one chapter!! I really appreciate the reviews and it really encourages me to write!

Thanks again to: PaddyandMoony, Callisto1791 (She doesn't resemble Lily) KehlenCrow (Yes on the 2nd year thing and that's good idea and I think I might make Anne pop up later again anyways so that's a good excuse for her to be seen again), Ariana-blood-hehe (thanks for both reviews), Twinhart, hpfan5606, BrightFeather (It is being opened early but it's still taking place during second year), hio, lifeless.bookworm, JusticeIsBlind13, Angel Xavier, Shaggy37 (The PS/SS storyline would be set during Alec's third year if I write his third year and I probably will. I'd like to do all seven years but I don't know if I can), Mandalen, Magical Child, Lindsey Snape, and Kennedy.

Thanks again and I will try realy hard to finish the next chapter by the end of the week! Don't forget to review!


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

Father and son landed in an alleyway near Lisa's residence. When they arrived outside of the security fence, they were once again greeted by two guards. Both wizards were let inside and saw decorations everywhere. It seems like Lisa's parents went all out for her birthday party.

"Alec!" twin voices chorused from behind him. Alec turned around and saw his two best friends. He was surprised to note that Lisa was wearing a light blue summer dress.

"Happy Birthday," Alec greeted. Severus meanwhile went over to the parents and began to talk with them.

"How has your vacations been so far?"

"Mine has been pretty good but I haven't done much of anything yet," Josh replied.

"I visited my aunt last week. Where did your dad take you? You never said in your letters," Lisa asked as they walked towards the couches.

"We went to the beach! It was so nice out there. Have you heard of gillyweed?" Lisa wrinkled her brow in thought but didn't recall hearing of it before. "It allows you to breath under water for an hour so we were able to see the fish on the ocean floor. It was very interesting to see all the different fish species." Alec said.

"Wow. Breathe underwater without scuba gear? That sounds fascinating," Lisa replied.

"My dad asked me what it was the other day," Alec recalled.

"Scuba gear?" Alec nodded. "Why?" Josh asked.

Alec smirked, "Well…" Alec went on to describe how his father ended up going on a date with Anne. "Like I said earlier, he asked me the other day what it was. That and dry cleaning because apparently the waiter spilled wine on his pants. He didn't want to tell me how the date went but I bugged him enough so he told me a bit."

"No offense, but your dad doesn't seem like the dating type," Josh said.

"You mostly see him as the teacher while I get to see his nice side, even though he will always deny being nice," Alec added.

"That's true," Lisa replied just as Severus chose that moment to walk over.

"I will be leaving now and I'll be back tomorrow at approximately four," Severus informed Alec and gave him a nod to the unasked question. "Happy Birthday Ms. Bellini, Mr. Johnson," the potions master added before departing.

"Lisa," Mrs. Bellini called. "Diner will be served in five minutes and I suggest that you and your friends wash up first."

"Okay mom," she replied before turning back to her friends and beckoning them to follow her. They washed up then sat down at the dining table. Plenty of food was set out along with several different beverages. Lisa's mother Heather and her father Alexander joined them along with Josh's parents at the table before all dug in. Afterwards, they had chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream. Both Lisa and Josh got to blow out the candles, since this was their joint birthday party.

Alec handed each of them their gifts. Josh ripped into his box and was thrilled to see his favorite candy along with the Quidditch Quality Supplies gift certificate.

"It's beautiful," Lisa stated as she pulled out the silver bracelet. "Thank you very much Alec. Could you put it on for me?" Alec nodded and latched it onto her wrist.

Lisa and Josh received separate gifts from their parents as well, including some new games or movies that they asked for. Afterwards, the three friends went to Lisa's room and prepared to watch one of the new movies she received.

Alec went over to his bag and pulled out two more gifts. "Here. I wanted to give these to you both up here so I could properly explain. Open them first and then I'll answer your questions."

When Josh and Lisa opened their presents, they discovered that they both were given the same two books. One was on Occlumency and the other was the Animagus book by James Potter.

"What is Occlumency?" Josh asked as he flipped through the book.

"It basically keeps the others from reading your mind and it also helps with organizing thoughts," Alec explained.

"Is there a reason you want us to learn this?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Yes, but I cannot tell you right now. Its useful in ways other than just protecting your thoughts so I figured you both should learn," he replied.

"So what about the Animagus book?" Josh questioned. "Are we really learning to become an Animagus?"

"Yup!" Alec replied excitedly. "Doesn't it sound exciting to learn that? Only a small amount of people have actually ever accomplished this."

"I don't want to do anything illegal," Lisa said. "Aren't we supposed to register before trying anything?"

"Technically, no." Lisa looked surprised. "The Ministry does not think anyone under age would ever try the transformation. The law basically states that we do not have to register until we are considered a legal adult at the age of 17."

"Cool. Who is going to help us with this though?" Josh asked. "It should be really difficult, from what I've heard."

"My dad is going to help us," Alec replied. "He is an unregistered Animagus so don't tell anyone or he will get in trouble."

"Where did you get this book? I've read about the Potters and I don't believe that James Potter ever published a book. Plus, the Ministry controls all material pertaining to the Animagus transformation." Lisa said matter-of-factly.

Alec laughed, "Don't worry. It's not like I bought it in Knockturn Alley or anything. Sirius gave it to me for Christmas. I had Dad use a spell to make a copy of the book for you both so you can read it. If anyone else sees the book, they will think it's nothing more than a potions text. It wouldn't be a good idea for us to get caught with that anyways."

"So what form do you think we all will have?" Josh asked. "How do we even find that out?"

"We have to make a potion," Alec explained. "Dad already bought the ingredients for all of our potions and he said it was pretty easy so we shouldn't have any trouble with it. Once you two finish the book, he said we can approach him and set up a time to make the potion."

"What happens after that?" Josh questioned.

"After that, we need to research everything about our forms. We need to learn everything we can about them before we can try anything further," Alec replied. "Once we researched, then we move onto attempting the transformation in parts. We start with changing our hands, feet hair and so on. Eventually we can try the full body transformation but that shouldn't be until summer or even next school year before we get that close. Dad says that with his and Sirius' help, we should master the transformation much quicker than he did."

"What about our parents? What if they don't allow us to try this?" Lisa asked worriedly. "I don't want to keep this a secret from them."

Alec smirked, "Don't worry about that. Dad talked with both of your parents earlier and they gave their permission. If your parents said no, he would have still taught us but we would have had to wait until we were all 17."

"Oh," came Lisa's simple reply.

"Anymore questions? Or should we finally start that movie?"

"Movie!" Josh and Lisa announced together. They plopped down on the bean bags and grabbed some popcorn before starting to watch it.

* * *

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" Severus asked the following day. Binky popped in and took Alec's belongings and placed them in the young boy's room. 

"Yup! We had a lot of fun. We even watched a movie last night but fell asleep during it so we had to finish it this morning."

Severus frowned slightly. "What is a movie?"

Alec stared at him confused but then remembered his father knew hardly anything about the muggle world.

"Umm… A movie is…I'm not sure how to explain it," Alec replied, perplexed. "I know! A movie is sort of like a pensieve. It's like watching a story and all movies are different in their own ways. That's the best explanation I can give."

"What is the purpose of watching a movie?" Severus questioned.

"Err… Entertainment? I don't really know. They are just fun to watch and some are funny while others can be adventurous. Like I said, they are all different. We should visit a movie theater some time this summer." Alec suggested.

"Maybe…" Severus replied.

"Sheesh… You should have taken the muggle studies course in your third year." The boy replied with a smirk.

"I was not going to take that class over more important ones such as Ancient Runes," Severus replied. "Now go wash up for dinner brat." He added affectionately. Alec smiled and went off to do as he was told.

After dinner, Alec suddenly remembered that the full moon was yesterday and he forgot to ask how it went.

"How did that new potion work for Remus?"

"It wasn't entirely successful but yet it was not a failure either," Severus replied.

"So what happened?" The Ravenclaw questioned.

"I attempted to add in properties that would eliminate the pain of the transformation while also allowing Lupin to retain his own mind." Severus explained. "Unfortunately the ingredients were not effective enough to reduce the pain but he was able to still retain his human mind."

"Is it hard to find ingredients to work together with the ingredients of the original Wolfsbane potion?" Alec questioned.

"It is exceedingly difficult to combine the wolfsbane potion with additional ingredients to diminish pain. Certain components used in various healing potions are unable to be combined with the wolfsbane potion because together, they could create a poison. It would not be advisable to create a potion for Lupin that does more harm than help."

"However," Severus continued. "I am a potions master and I am always looking for a challenge such as this. Discovering a cure for werewolves is desired by many but very few are up for the task."

"I'm sure Remus really appreciates your attempts," Alec added.

"Did you and your friends decide a date to visit Diagon Alley?" The potions master asked.

"We planned to meet next Friday, if that works for you. Both of their parents already agreed."

"That date will be adequate. It is getting late and you should head up to bed now," Severus suggested.

"Ok. I was getting pretty tired anyways. Night," Alec said as he left the dining room to crawl into his comfy bed.

* * *

A/N: This will probably be the last update until after I graduate on the 7th. School is sooo demanding and exams are coming up as well. The story will pick up in the next chapter with more interesting and hopefully longer chapters. 

**I'd love to hear your suggestions for thier animagus forms. In a few chapters, they'll brew the earlier mentioned potion so let me know what you'd like thier forms to be!**

Thanks for all the reviews! They are soooo appreciated!

Thanks to: Kehlencrow(I sorta needed an excuse for them to have these portkeys all the time so Severus just kinda admitted he makes them illegally), HPfan5605(I agree and thats why I added that!), Shaggy37, JusticeIsBlind13, hio, Ariana-Blood-hehe, jojo(thanks!), and ArchillesMonkey. I love reading your reviews and I hope there are more to come!

I will try to squeeze in time to write and if possible, I will update before graduation. Just so you know, I will never abandon my story. :)


	4. Gilderoy Lockhart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

"Do you see them?" Alec asked his father as they looked around the Leaky Cauldron for his two friends. Their parents were dropping them off to gather their school supplies for the upcoming school year.

"No. You asked me that two minutes ago. Nothing has changed since then," Severus replied dryly.

"Sorry," Alec said quietly. "I'm just a little anxious to see them."

Severus snorted quietly, "Did you not just see them several days ago?"

"Well yes…" Alec smiled innocently at his father.

"Hey Alec," Josh said as he entered the Leaky Cauldron with Lisa right behind him.

"Finally!" Alec exclaimed. "Let's go shopping now. I haven't been to the alley forever."

Severus rolled his eyes slightly, "You were just here last week with me."

"Well we didn't get to shop around as much as I'd liked because you just wanted to get your stuff. Now we have all day to browse around so let's get to it!" Alec responded cheekily.

"Brat," Severus added affectionately as they stepped in front of the brick wall, where Severus proceeded to tap the appropriate bricks. Diagon Alley was revealed to them once all the bricks shifted out of the way.

"Where to first?" Josh asked aloud.

"Bookstore," Lisa and Alec announced at the same time.

"Save the bookstore for last because between you three, you will be there all day," Severus advised.

"Fine," Alec replied, pouting slightly. "I need to get some owl treats and that store is closest to us."

They made stops in several stores to restock their quills and ink along with their other supplies. Both Alec and Josh had to get new robes because they grew within the last year while Lisa was able to still use hers. After purchasing everything except for their books, they stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Once they finished their sundaes, they finally headed off to the bookstore. A rather large crowd had gathered inside and the reason was apparent when they saw the sign advertising that Gilderoy Lockhart was currently here.

Severus groaned and Alec looked at him in confusion. "Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"He is an imbecilic fool who writes books. Apparently today he is here to autograph them," Severus replied acidly before scowling deeply.

"Gilderoy Lockhart? He's the author of our defense books this year," Lisa pointed out. Severus snatched the list from her hand and quickly scanned it before scowling deeper.

"Albus… please tell me you didn't…" He mumbled to himself before giving Lisa back her letter. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Purchase your textbooks and do not try to dawdle."

The three Ravenclaws entered the packed bookstore and gathered their books quickly and resisted the temptation to browse all the shelves. Lisa and Josh had finished and waited outside while Alec purchased his books. He was on his way out when he tripped over someone's foot that conveniently was in his path.

"Sorry about that Snape," Draco Malfoy said insincerely and Alec glared at him before climbing to his feet.

"What is your problem _Draco_?" He sneered out, imitating his father rather well.

"Don't call me that. You are no friend of mine," Malfoy replied snidely. "I would never be friends with you since your mother was a mudblood. I-" He was going to say more but Alec cut him off by punching him in the nose.

"Don't ever call my mother that again or you will regret it," Alec spat out angrily. The blond boy went to grab his wand but someone else stepped in.

"Boys, let's be nice now," Gilderoy Lockhart interrupted as he appeared with a big smile, revealing his perfect white teeth.

"You there," he pointed to Alec. "It's not right to hit others. If you were in school, I'd give you detention." He turned towards his audience who was watching the scene. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to let you all know that I will be Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" The crowd cheered and the camera took several shots of Gilderoy standing with the two boys.

"Now, I want you two to apologize to each other," Both stared at him in horror. The entire bookstore was watching the scene.

Alec made the first move, "I apologize for hitting you Draco."

Draco glared, but it wasn't as effective with the blood dripping from his possibly broken nose. "I apologize for my comment."

"Excellent, excellent," Gilderoy replied. Lucius appeared just as Severus did.

"Severus!" Gilderoy cried. He turned to address his audience again, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my coworker, Severus Snape. He and I have worked together on many potions and…"

Severus cut him off, "We did no such thing. Come Alec." He commanded to his son. Alec bent down and picked up the books that slipped out of his bag earlier when he was tripped.

Severus left with his son and Lucius did the same while Gilderoy tried to cover up Severus' comment. "I doubt he remembers our work together after laboring in front of the potions fumes for so many hours at a time…"

Lisa and Josh, who waited outside under Severus' orders, were about to ask them what went on inside when Lucius turned his attention to Severus and spoke.

"Severus, you must learn to control that boy. I will not be charging him with assault, this time, but I expect to see you find a way to control that wild child. Surely a little _discipline_ wouldn't be so bad?" Lucius suggested callously.

"Mind your own business," the potions professor snapped. "I will deal with him on my own time and what ever way I see fit. Perhaps you should teach young Draco not to start the fight in the first place?" Severus sneered. Lucius glared and grabbed his son before apparating away.

"Come," Severus ordered sharply the children. They followed him obediently until they reached the Leaky Cauldron. "Floo home Alec, and I will return your friends to their residences."

Alec said a quick goodbye to his two friends before flooing home. He went to his room and pulled out his new belongings and started to pack away his books. The dark-haired youth found a blank book in his pile that he did not remember purchasing. He was going to investigate it when he heard his father arrive. The book was shoved in his trunk and was quickly forgotten as he dreaded the talk with his father.

Obviously, hitting Draco was not the best thing to do, but he would not let someone speak about his mother that way. Since he couldn't use magic without getting in trouble, punching Draco seemed like the next best thing, although at the moment he was regretting it slightly. His father looked furious at him for getting into the mess and Alec was really hoping that man wouldn't take Mr. Malfoy's advice to punish him. He had enough _discipline_ thanks to the Dursleys. Before he could think any further on the subject, his father came in.

Alec couldn't bring himself to look at his father so he settled with staring at his hands and fidgeting somewhat.

"Alec," Severus began. "First I want to assure you that I am not about to discipline you as Lucius suggested." Alec raised his eyes to meet the dark ones of his father.

"I believe you were expecting me to take Lucius' advice?" He asked and Alec nodded slightly. "I told you last summer when I first gained custody of you that I would never hit you and I intend to keep my word. I have other ways of delivering punishment such as grounding you or assigning your tasks to complete." Alec relaxed slightly at these words.

"Start by telling me what happened," the potion master instructed.

"I bought my books and was leaving when Draco tripped me. We shared some words and he said something that I did not like," Alec replied as he turned his attention back to his hands.

"What did Mr. Malfoy say?" he prompted.

Alec looked up at him. "He called my mother a mudblood," he whispered the last word.

Severus scowled, "And you felt it was necessary to strike him?"

"Yes," Alec said defiantly. "I was not going to let him say that about my mother."

"That does not give you the right to strike him. You both are entitled to state whatever you wish but I do not tolerate fighting. I heard that you apologized therefore I will not ask that you do it again. You are, however, grounded."

Alec nodded miserably, "What does that mean?"

Severus looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I've never been grounded before and I don't know what that involves," Alec replied.

"I see," Severus responded. "I'd require you to finish your homework but you have already accomplished that. You are not allowed to correspond with your friends with the exception of one letter to tell them of your current probation. You are to get up by eight every morning and lights are out at nine thirty. No sleeping in or staying up late. Do you follow me so far?" Alec nodded.

"In addition, you will read the first chapter of your textbooks and I will essentially quiz you on all the material. There will be times when I require your assistance with potions as well."

Alec bit his lip before asking, "How long is this for?"

"Until school starts," the potion master replied. "If you behave, I might be lenient for you." School started in three weeks and that time would not fly by quickly.

* * *

Being grounded wasn't all that great but it was much better than any other forms of punishment that he received in the past. After waking up at eight each morning, he would eat breakfast with his father before retreating to his room to read. After finishing a chapter, he would tell Severus, who would then quiz him on the material. If he answered correctly, Severus would allow him to read whichever book he wants. If he answered wrong, then Severus would make him re-read the chapter before being tested again. 

"Why is it that you want to make sure I read my books before school starts?" Alec asked one day, just before he was going to read.

"You need to be prepared for the upcoming school year," Severus replied.

"Is something going on this year?"

"No," his father responded. "I merely wish for you to succeed in school. When we go back to Hogwarts, you will be permitted to practice these spells under my supervision."

"Okay. I'll go read now," the young boy headed off to read more. He hadn't though of it before, but for once, someone wanted him to do well and he was determined to do that. The Ravenclaw had done okay in the last school year but there could have been improvement if he had tried harder and now he vowed to himself that he would do better to impress Severus. He then returned to his studying with vigor.

* * *

Severus noticed that his son was studying harder over the last few days. The young boy wasn't caught without a book in hand and it was starting to worry him. Constant studying was not healthy for a young boy. He needed to get some fresh air and exercise a bit. 

"Alec," Severus called out to the boy, who didn't hear because he was deeply absorbed in his book.

"Alec," he tried again, only louder and this time it caught the Ravenclaw's attention.

"Hey dad," Alec greeted. "Are you here to quiz me on the latest chapter?"

Severus shook his head, "No. Why don't we go outside and fly. You have not been out of the house for quite some time."

Alec's eyes lit up with excitement. "You'll let me fly even though I am grounded?"

"I will make an exception for today," the potions master responded.

"Are you going to fly with me?" The young boy asked.

Severus grimaced, "I suppose flying wouldn't hurt even though I despise it."

Alec smiled at his father, marked the page in his book, and set it on the table. "I will be right back. I need to grab my broom." The boy left and Severus went to grab his broom, the same one that Alec used for Quidditch tryouts last year. _Merlin_, he thought, _it's already been a year…_

He was shaken out of his reverie with the pound of rushing footsteps that could only belong to Alec. The boy had arrived with his broom in hand, ready to go. Both wizards went out of the house and Severus felt a rush of wind past him the moment he stepped outside, coming from Alec who jumped on his broom and had already taken off. Severus slowly mounted his broom and rose steadily into the air.

"Come on Dad. Let's have a race!" Severus shook his head fervently. There was no way he would race his son on a broom…

Severus sighed as Alec beat him for the fifth time. How he ended up racing the boy was a mystery that certainly wasn't going to be solved anytime soon.

"One more time!" Alec yelled out.

"No. You said that last time," he reminded the young boy, who was having a lot of fun.

"Alright, alright," the Ravenclaw replied.

"We should go inside to eat lunch now. We have been out here for several hours as it is," Severus said.

"Okay." Alec landed along with Severus. Both wizards ate lunch and Alec was getting up to resume studying, when the potion master stopped him.

"Why have you been studying nonstop? Was it something I said that led you to believe that I wished for you to study all the time?" Severus asked with a puzzled expression.

The boy looked downwards and quietly replied, "I wanted to make you proud."

Severus was shocked at this revelation. "You didn't know that I am already proud of you?"

This time it was Alec who looked up in surprise. "You are?"

"Yes, you daft boy," he responded gently. "Technically you are a year younger than all of these students and you have done exceedingly well. I apologize for not letting you know how proud I was of you beforehand."

Alec smiled and gave his father a big hug. "I think I'll go read a Quidditch magazine instead of studying." Severus nodded his head in agreement and watched the young boy walk off to his room.

* * *

The remainder of summer break passed relatively quickly. The week before school began, Severus decided to return to Hogwarts to prepare for the upcoming school year. 

The moment they walked in, they wished they would have stayed home. Seated in the Great Hall was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. Severus groaned audibly and several other teachers eating at the main table chuckled.

"Severus!" Gilderoy greeted, with his perfect smile that only served to aggravate Severus further.

"And this must be your son! Say, you're that boy from the bookstore. I hope you learned not to hit others by now." The new Defense professor lectured. Alec just nodded his head, embarrassed to be scolded like this in front of the other teachers.

"I believe we will take our meal in our quarters. Is Albus in his office or has he been called away?" Severus directed his question to the Deputy Headmistress.

"He is busy with the usual work in his office, if you'd like to chat with him," Minerva replied. "Perhaps it is best to leave Alec in your quarters before _talking_ with the Headmaster." She suggested, knowing exactly what he was going to say to Albus.

Severus strode out of the Great Hall, eager to get away from his newest colleague. He then floated their trunks to their room while Alec carried the cage with Asp sleeping inside.

Severus dropped the trunks at the entrance and sharply turned towards Alec. "I am going to speak with the Headmaster. Do not get into any trouble whilst I am gone." He strode away with his cloak billowing behind him.

Alec turned towards the portrait and went to say the password when he realized he didn't remember what it was. Before attempting to guess the password, his new professor came down the hallway.

"Severus," the man called out from just around the corner. "You left before we had a chance to talk."

Alec groaned when the man came spotted him_. I should have hid under my invisibility cloak,_ he thought.

* * *

Severus stormed through the halls like a bat out of hell as he made his way to the Headmaster's office. When he arrived at the entrance, he had to guess several ridiculous candy names before finding the right one. He entered the office without knocking, but then again there wasn't a point since the Headmaster called out, "Do come in, Severus," before he even reached the top of the stairs. The potion master scowled at Albus' know-it-all nature before pushing open the door. 

"Headmaster," Severus growled. "How could you hire that incompetent idiot as the Defense teacher? Have you lost your mind, perhaps?"

Albus smiled at his potion professor. "Sit down, Severus. Would you like a Lemon Drop?" Severus continued to scowl as he sat down and like usual, refused the candy.

"I am afraid that Gilderoy was the only one to apply as this year's defense teacher. Unfortunately, the rumors that the position is jinxed have scared off many potential candidates. I interviewed him and he appears confident in his new position." The headmaster replied pleasantly. "To answer your other question, I have yet to loose my mind." His blue eyes twinkled as Severus stood.

"Good day Headmaster," the potion master replied before storming out of the office and back to the dungeons.

* * *

"Why hello there!" Professor Lockhart greeted. "What are you doing? Where is your father?" The man flashed the Ravenclaw one of his charming smiles that Alec rolled his eyes to. 

"He went to talk with the Headmaster," the Ravenclaw replied simply as his hand stoked the cat.

The new defense professor ignored his bored tone and continued to pester the poor boy. "I don't recall getting your name," he said cheerfully.

"That is because I didn't give it to you," Alec retorted, while still stroking Asp and trying to come up with a way to get rid of the annoying man.

Gilderoy frowned at the student's remark but then gave the boy another one of his award winning smiles. "Will you tell me your name?"

Alec scowled but replied anyway, "Alec." He then got an idea to hopefully scare off the professor. He opened the cage and whispered to Asp.

Lockhart watched the boy talk to his cat. "What a lovely cat you have there. I, of course, know all about cats. Your cat's breed is known to be one of the friendliest and…" he was going to say more when Asp lunged at his feet. He scrambled backwards quickly as the cat hissed at him and stalked him.

"I-I've got to go. Um… to the library…" he scampered off with Asp hot on his heels. Once the professor rounded the corner, the black cat came running back. Alec praised Asp as he stroked the feline.

Alec finally got the chance to turn to the portrait guarding their quarters. "Could you let me inside? I cannot remember the last password we had."

The man in the portrait, Salazar Slytherin, turned towards him. "Why should I give you the password when you have forgotten it?"

"Because I live here and I have not been here for several months, which should be a good enough excuse." Alec snapped at the stubborn portrait.

"What do you think, my pet?" Slytherin asked his snake. "Do you think I should let this little boy inside?"

"I am not a little boy!" Alec responded indignantly.

Salazar turned sharply towards the boy. "You're a Speaker?"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked puzzled. "Of course I can speak."

"I meant Parseltongue," Slytherin snapped.

"Parseltongue ?" Alec said with a questioning tone. "I believe I came across a reference to that once but what is it?"

Salazar looked shocked. "You don't know what it is? It is the ability to communicate with snakes."

"What? I can't do that," Alec replied.

"Yes you can. We are currently speaking in Parseltongue."

"How is that possible when I hear you speaking normally right now?" Alec questioned, very confused at the moment.

"The language is like that. I shall let you inside now. If you are ever in need of the password, just ask." Slytherin replied, much friendlier to the boy for having the rare talent. As Alec entered with the floating trunks behind him, he never noticed the dark eyes that watched the conversation from the shadows.

* * *

"Alec," Severus called that night after dinner. Alec wandered in the room where his father was sitting on the couch. Alec plopped down next to him. 

"Hey dad," the Ravenclaw greeted.

"Alec, did you talk with Salazar earlier today?"

"Yes…" Alec replied hesitantly.

"Were you aware that you were speaking Parseltongue?"

Alec shrugged. "At first, no, but then Salazar told me I was. Is that a bad thing?"

Severus looked pensive for a moment. "To me, it is not a problem. For others, it will be."

"Why?" the boy asked.

The potions master sighed. "The last known Parselmouth was the Dark Lord. Anyone who speaks to snakes is generally considered dark by prejudiced people. Many Purebloods and Slytherins would envy you for that trait however."

"Do you?" the Ravenclaw inquired.

"I'll admit that I am curious," he confessed. "I brought up this subject because I am sure that others will shun you when they discover this new talent."

"Oh. Thanks for the warning." Alec replied.

Asp jumped on Severus' lap and the man began to stroke the feline. "Good Asphodel for scaring off that fool," he praised the purring cat.

Alec laughed. "You saw that too?"

Severus nodded and smirked. "I believe he will be in my company at all times that man is around. Perhaps that will be enough to discourage him from seeking me out…"

Alec just laughed in response.

* * *

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Severus asked briskly on September 1st. 

"Almost," Alec replied as he fastened his cloak. "Now I'm ready."

"This will take you to an alley just outside of the station," the potions master informed his son.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me ride the train. I will see you later," Alec replied as he grabbed the portkey.

The young Ravenclaw was then swept away through the unpleasant, but effective, way of traveling.

* * *

A/N: I managed to finish this chapter before graduation this Thursday. I hope you all liked it! I still could use your suggestions on Animagus forms but mostly for Lisa and Josh. I think I know what I'm doing for Alec and you all should find out in two or three chapters... 

Thanks for all your reviews! It really encouarges me to write knowing others really enjoy my story! Thanks to: Saphira Arya Potter, JusticeisBlind13, ArchilliesMonkey (I dont know about pairing yet), hpfan5605 (I honestly dont know yet), PaddyandMoony (thanks!), Shaggy37 (Thanks for all the suggestions), Ariana-Blood-Hehe, Kehlencrow (Thanks for the suggestions), Arica Princess of Rivendale, and Gnomish (If you liked the Sev/Anne part, did you read my onehost on thier date? and thanks for the animagus suggestions!) Thanks everyone for your suggestions on animagus forms!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	5. Start of a New School Year

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

Alec stumbled out from the alley where he had been deposited and made his way towards the entrance of the train station. He glanced at his wrist and discovered that he was going to have to hurry in order to make it on time. He spent too much time getting ready this morning and now it was four minutes until the train left.

The second year Ravenclaw pushed his way through the crowds of people outside the station and managed to slip inside. It was even more packed inside with other people wishing to see family off and that made it very difficult to arrive at the platform.

Alec neared the barrier and saw Fred and George's family pass through to the Platform 9 ¾. The clock now read one minute until the train left and Alec breathed a sigh of relief. He jogged his last steps to the barrier and went to go through it, but smacked into the wall instead.

"Ouch," Alec mumbled.

"You all right kid? Need glasses to see that wall right there?" An older man joked as he helped Alec to his feet.

"Um… I wasn't watching where I was going," Alec replied. He lifted a hand to hold the sore spot which would probably bruise later.

"Well be a little more careful next time," the stranger advised before walking off.

Alec pressed his hands against the wall but was unable to gain entrance to platform nine and three quarters. The clock chimed at eleven, which meant the train had just left.

"Why won't it open?" the Ravenclaw muttered and walked away from the closed barrier. Since he didn't have his owl, he had no way to contact his father. Luckily, the train station was relatively close to the Leaky Cauldron, where he could floo to Hogsmeade and walk the rest of the way.

Alec made his way out of the station and began heading towards his destination. He began to hum a song quietly as he walked through the streets. It took at least forty five minutes before he reached the Leaky Cauldron. He crossed the street and pushed open the door that lead to the dark and quiet pub.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Hogwarts?" the bartender commented as the young boy entered.

"I missed the train," Alec replied as he blinked several times to allow his eyes to adjust from the bright outdoors to the dark indoors.

"Then why didn't your parents take you to the school themselves?" the curious bartender asked.

"My father works at the school and he let me use a portkey to get to the station." Alec replied. "And I didn't make it before the barrier closed. May I use your floo?"

"Sure thing. Powder's in the jar," Tom added as he got back to work cleaning tables.

"Thank you," Alec said as he tossed the powder in the fireplace. "Hogsmeade!" With a swirl of green flames, the boy disappeared.

* * *

"Hi Josh," Lisa greeted as she pulled her belongings into his compartment. 

"Hey Lisa," Josh replied as he helped her stow away her stuff. "Have you seen Alec?"

"No. I though he would have been here already. I was looking forward to hearing from him again since we have not been able to talk with him while he was grounded." Lisa said as she pulled out a Herbology book.

"Me too," Josh added. "Maybe his dad didn't want him to ride the train because he was still in trouble."

"That's probably what it was." Lisa assumed.

"I didn't sleep well last night so please wake me if the trolley lady comes by." Josh relaxed and made himself comfortable on the seat. "I need to stock up on candy for this year." He added and Lisa nodded before opening her book to read ahead.

* * *

Alec landed ungracefully in the Three Broomsticks with soot clinging to his clothes. He stepped away from the fireplace and brushed at the dust. Alec straightened up before strolling out of the building and began walking towards Hogwarts. The school wasn't exactly close to the small village so it would take a while before he arrived. Thankfully it was a nice day out so the trek to school was pleasant for the second year Ravenclaw. 

A short while later, the school gates finally came into Alec's view. As he got closer, he noticed a little black cat lounging on a rock in the sun. The cat spotted Alec and jumped from his spot and strolled up to the boy, demanding to be petted.

"Hey Asp," the boy reached down and stroked the black fur. "Escaped the dungeons again?"

The cat meowed in response before walking through the bars of the gate surrounding the school. Alec pushed the gate to open but they wouldn't budge.

The second year scowled before turning towards the intelligent feline. "Go get dad, Asp." The cat scampered off to the castle to gain the attention of his master. Alec had forgotten that the gates would only open for an employee of the school. The boy made himself comfortable lounging under tree, waiting for his father to let him in. His stomach growled as he sat there, reminding him that it had been several hours since he last ate. The sun made him sleepy and he drifted off in a light snooze.

"Irritating feline won't leave me alone…" Severus muttered as he came towards the entrance. "What am I looking for, you bothersome creature?" Asphodel meowed up at him and trotted through the gate bars and walked up to the sleeping boy. It jumped on Alec's chest and nudged him in the face while purring.

"Hey Asp. Back already?" Alec stroked the dark feline.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" Severus demanded as the boy stood. Asp went back to his rock and sprawled over it.

Severus examined his son and noticed the bruising bump on his forehead. "Where did that come from? Were you attacked? Who was it?" The potions master fired off.

"Dad, relax. No one attacked me or anything like that." Alec stated as they walked across the school grounds. "The barrier was closed when I arrived."

"What do you mean closed? The barrier never seals until all families are off the platform and seeing as they usually linger, it shouldn't have sealed until at least ten after eleven."

"This doesn't make any sense. It was closed before the clock chimed eleven. Maybe someone didn't want me to go to school?" Alec suggested as they reached the main entrance.

"Perhaps," Severus said. "Until we discover what occurred at the station, I want you to be on your guard."

"Okay," Alec acquiesced. "May I get some food from the kitchens?"

"You may join the teachers and myself in the Great Hall for lunch since it is still being served."

"Is Lockhart there?" the boy asked.

"He was until Asphodel showed up," Severus replied with a smirk. "He suddenly claimed he had lesson plans to go over." Alec laughed as they entered the Great Hall.

* * *

"Alec!" Twin voices greeted as the second through seventh year students entered the hall. 

"Hey guys. Sorry I didn't make the train." The three second years pulled up seats at their table.

"Are you still in trouble?" Lisa asked.

"No. Two days ago, Dad told me that I was no longer grounded. I figured it was pointless to write you both when I'd see you today." Alec replied.

"So why didn't you make the train today?" Josh questioned.

"My dad gave me a portkey this morning and I was dropped off outside the station. I had to rush to make it on time and when I arrived at the gate, I went to go through the barrier and discovered it was closed." Alec briefly rubbed the tender spot on his head. "So I walked to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to Hogsmeade. I walked to Hogwarts and Dad let me inside."

"Why was it closed?" Lisa wondered.

"We don't know that part. Dad said it shouldn't have been closed in the first place." Alec said. Before they could discuss it more, the doors opened and the first years were led inside. Alec scowled when he saw Draco Malfoy's blond hair in the crowd. There was a brown-haired girl who pointed towards the ceiling and whispered about reading Hogwarts, a History. Towards the back, there was a red-haired boy, who had to be one of the twins' brothers.

The hat sang a different song than last year before sorting all the new first years.

"Abbot, Hannah" Professor McGonagall called out. The short blond girl was the first to be sorted and she was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione" Alec noted that this was the brainy girl who mentioned to other students regarding the enchanted ceiling she read about in Hogwarts, a History.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat called out, surprising Alec who assumed she'd end up in Ravenclaw.

"Figures," Alec mumbled when the Sorting Hat shouted Slytherin before barely touching Malfoy's head.

"Weasley, Ronald" The hat was barely on his head before it called out Gryffindor, causing the twins to cheer loudly for their youngest brother. After the Sorting was completed, students dug into the food that appeared. When they were satisfied, the Headmaster gave a quick speech before dismissing them to bed.

* * *

"First class today is with Professor Lockhart," Lisa announced after skimming through her schedule the next morning during breakfast. 

Alec groaned, causing his two friends to look at him. "What? I just don't like the guy."

"Why? According to his books, he has accomplished a lot and I think he will be an excellent teacher." Lisa replied.

"I don't think he did all those things in his books. I read a couple of them and some of the stories just don't match up." Alec replied as he skimmed over his own schedule.

Lisa frowned, "Well since we have him first thing this morning, we will be able to find out how good of a teacher he will be."

"You're defending the man because you like him…" Josh tossed out and Lisa turned to smack him upside the head lightly.

"That's not true!" she replied insistently. "We should finish up here so we can get good seats."

"See, she does like him," Josh whispered to Alec. "That's the only reason she'd want to sit up close." Lisa glared from across the table even though she couldn't hear exactly what was being said.

"Alright you two," Alec stepped in before either would argue further. "Let's just go." The three second years walked to the Defense classroom and Lisa insisted to sit up front.

"Welcome class!" Lockhart proclaimed as he entered the second year Ravenclaw and Slytherin class. Many girls in the class started at him with adoration written all over their faces. Professor Lockhart gave an annoying speech about his 'accomplishments' before handing out papers.

"This is just a friendly little quiz to see what you have learned while reading my book. Do your best and I will collect it just before class ends!" The professor said enthusiastically, with one of his award winning charming smiles that girls drooled over. The questions were ridiculous and were not even related to defense against the dark arts.

_1. What Is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

…

_8. What is Gilderoy's greatest ambition?_

The questions went on and on about Lockhart and his 'achievements'. Alec skimmed through the paper and decided to make up interesting answers to pass the time. Even though he read some of the books, he wouldn't memorize all the little details such as his favorite color.

"Pass your quizzes up," Professor Lockhart announced and the students complied. The professor began to skim through the tests and remarked about how well some of the students did.

"Mr. Snape," Lockhart said and Alec looked up at him. "Did you read my books?"

"I clearly stated my favorite color and puke green is not the right answer. My greatest ambition is not to move out of my mother's house either." Lockhart informed the boy as quiet laughter rang through the classroom. "I would have thought Severus would have made you read. I think I'll have to talk with your father about this."

Alec scowled as he stuffed his books and quills into his book bag. The bell rang, dismissing them to Potions.

"I do not have a class next; therefore I will talk with your father over this matter now. You are heading to Potions next, are you not?" The blond-haired professor questioned.

"Yes sir," Alec replied sullenly. He was pretty sure that his father wouldn't get mad about the test but it was the first day of class, so he was probably cranky. When Alec stepped into the classroom, his father did in fact look a tad bit irritable and Lockhart did not help matters.

"Severus!" The defense professor greeted energetically, completely ignoring the cross look on his colleague's face.

Severus didn't reply to the man, he merely looked to his son with a questioning eyebrow.

Lockhart chose to continue, "Well Severus, I would have thought you to make sure your boy would study before class. He came to my class completely unprepared and I am afraid he did not do well on the quiz that I assigned them all."

The potions master turned towards his son again, who replied defensively, "I tried to answer some of it. It's not my fault I don't remember the little things such as his favorite color."

Severus turned to look at the new defense professor, causing Lockhart to shift around uncomfortably as the dark eyes glared at him. "Give me the quiz."

"I have not graded it yet, but from what I have read so far, it will not be a good." Lockhart said and passed the quiz to the other man.

Severus' eyes raked over the test for a moment, before a very small smirk appeared. It disappeared as he turned back to Lockhart. "This was their test?"

"Yes," Lockhart agreed. "If Alec falls behind in class, I'd be happy to help tutor him. He is your son after all and I wouldn't mind assisting him--"

"Go away Lockhart. I have a class to teach." The potions master snapped.

"I'm available tomorrow evening for tutoring-" Lockhart began but was quickly cut off.

"You will not be tutoring my son. If he needs any assistance, I will provide it for him. Now get out of my class." Severus snarled. A hiss was heard from the desk, where Asp was perched. Lockhart saw the cat and stuttered out an excuse to leave. Who would have though a man with so many "accomplishments" was afraid of a cat?

"Take your seat," the dark-haired man insisted and Alec snagged a seat next to his friends near the front.

"Today we will be working on…." the professor began his speech.

* * *

"Alec," Severus called out as the class was on their way out. Alec turned to his father and told his friends to go ahead to lunch without him. 

"I told Dumbledore that Lockhart would be an incompetent defense teacher," Severus muttered before turning towards his approaching son. "I'm certain that Lockhart will not teach you much for the upcoming school year. If you and your friends need assistance in learning defense material, I'll assist you. Perhaps every Saturday evening, you three should come to our quarters where we would discuss several subjects. I could test them in their occlumency barriers and if you three are not too busy, we will brew the Animagus potion this weekend. When not working on those subjects, we would go over any defense spells that you request to learn."

"That would be great!" Alec exclaimed. "Can you teach us about dueling as well?"

"I suppose. I intend to teach you all the basics first, such as the disarming spell among others." Severus replied.

"Thank you!" Alec replied.

The potions master made shooing motions with his hands. "Go eat lunch and you may tell your friends." Alec flashed his father with a smile as he rushed off.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the delay. I've been sooo busy. I will probably update every week and a half possibly every two weeks. If I manage to write several chapters in advance, I'll go back to every week updates. 

I'm sure your all curious to why the barrier was closed... I have that planned that way for a reason which will soon be explained in several more chapters.

Thanks everyone for all the reviews and Animgaus form suggestions. I have not decided for sure who will be what but you may just find out by the next chapter. I love reading your reviews about things you liked in the chapter and hopefully you all liked this chapter!


	6. Duels

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

Note: All spells used in this chapter were found on MuggleNet. So now enjoy my longest chapter yet!!

* * *

Josh was thrilled that Severus would assist them in Defense since clearly Lockhart wasn't going to do a good job. Lisa, on the other hand, was glad but she thought the defense professor deserved a chance. She believed that the man would be able to teach them what they need to know, despite the fact that they had yet to learn anything important in class. 

"I've already told you that I want to attend the lessons with your dad," Lisa said to Alec. "I just think you two need to give Professor Lockhart a chance. He's probably nervous teaching for the first time."

"No he's not," Alec replied exasperatedly. "All he ever does if talk about his accomplishments and never teaches us anything. How is that going to help us in the future?"

Lisa scowled at him before turning back to her breakfast. About half way through the meal, a cluster of owls flew in. Lisa received a note from her parents as did Josh but since Alec's only relative worked here, he never received any mail. Whispers spread throughout the hall a few minutes after owls dropped off their deliveries. Alec was just finishing his food when his father approached him.

"Alec," the potions master said quietly. "Come, we need to discuss something." Alec said a quick goodbye to his friends and headed out the hall. They walked briskly until reaching Severus' office.

"Here," Severus handed Alec a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_Boy-Who-Lived Missing!_

_The Ministry of Magic has recently discovered that the Wizarding World's savior has gone missing. He should have started his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but he ever showed. Ministry employees went to his last known residence only to discover the house was empty and deserted. According to muggle authorities, the Durlsey family died in a car accident last summer. The muggles also said The Boy-Who-Lived was not involved in this accident because only the two adults were in the car at the time. The Ministry is now attempting to track down our missing savior…_

"What does this mean for us? If they find out who I am, will they be able to take me away from you?" Alec asked fearfully.

"No," Severus reassured. "The blood ritual was permanent therefore there is nothing they can do."

Alec sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the potions master replied adamantly. "Class will be starting momentarily. We can discuss this later if you'd like." Alec nodded and left the room.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Alec heard whispers about the missing boy hero and he was extremely grateful that no one knew who he was. All these people constantly talking about him would have driven him insane if he had attended under the name Harry Potter. 

The second year Ravenclaw was currently digging through the book section of his trunk, looking for his Herbology text. He reached in and pulled out the book that he thought was the one he was looking for, and was disappointed to note that it wasn't.

He was about to put it back but stopped, noticing that this was an unfamiliar book. He opened it and briefly flipped through, noticing right away that the entire book was blank, with the exception of TMR inscribed in the inside cover.

Alec pulled out a quill and ink, preparing to write something inside. He dipped the quill in the ink and paused momentarily over the open book. A drop of ink fell from his quill and onto the page. Alec's curiosity was peaked when the drop disappeared.

He started by writing hello, just to see what would happen and this time he wasn't surprised when the ink dissolved. He was shocked though when the diary wrote 'hello' back. He slammed it closed, freaked out by the inanimate object writing back to him. Alec grabbed the book and decided to give it to his father because he sensed there was something bad about it.

Curfew began in twenty minutes, which was just enough to stop by and visit his father briefly. The second year had just entered the dungeons when his arms were grabbed and the book skidded across the hall.

"I never thanked you for the incident at the bookstore," a snide voice said as he appeared in the light. Alec glared up hatefully at the taller blond boy standing in front of him.

"Malfoy," Alec spat and looked to his sides to see who was holding him. It was the burly boys that always followed the blond first year around like lost puppies.

Malfoy smirked. "My father was not pleased with the incident at the bookstore and now I am going to get my revenge."

Alec used all his weight to slam his shoe onto the foot belonging to one of the boys holding him. The boy wasn't expecting a fight and quickly released Alec's arm. With on arm free, Alec turned to the other boy and kneed him in a sensitive place. He turned towards Draco and stepped to the side, trying to avoid the oncoming punch. It grazed his check, rather than hitting his full on the face like the blond attempted to do. Both boys pulled out their wands, obviously forgetting previously that they were wizards not muggles.

Neither got the chance to cast any spells because their _favorite_ professor arrived.

"Boys!" Lockhart caught their attention and they automatically lowered their wands.

"I thought you both learned your lesson last time about fighting. I told you then that if I caught you fighting, I'd give you a detention and I am afraid I'll have to now." The annoying professor informed them.

"Now will either of you explain why the fight started in the first place?" He asked, flashing them one of his annoying bright smiles.

Both boys remained quiet, not willing to say anything.

Lockhart tsked at their silence. "Well then. Mr. Snape, you will be having detention with me. How about next Thursday?" Alec grimaced as he nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy you will serve detention the same night with Professor Snape." Draco scowled, knowing that detention with Alec's father would not be fun.

"As for you two," Lockhart addressed Draco's friends. "You will both lose ten points from Slytherin."

"Come now. I will escort you back to your common rooms." The professor cheerily led the somber boys back to their common rooms as a diary lay forgotten in the hallway.

A pair of brown eyes watched the exchange since the professor arrived, and as the group departed, a student bent down and picked up the book before disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

The Saturday after the encounter with Malfoy, the three Ravenclaws went to meet with Severus to work on the animagus revealing potion. The potion took approximately two hours to make and required one week to simmer before they could drink it. They intended to start the potion that day and next weekend, they'd find out their forms. 

Alec knocked before entering his father's private laboratory and the three second years entered after receiving permission. The lab was set up for them to work in one area, where they would each be making their own potion. Everything they needed was displayed in front of them, with the exception of the ingredients. The wooden chest that Alec received for Christmas was in the room so he could gather all his ingredients from it.

There was a black chalk board a few feet in front of their stations with the ingredients listed on it. They got to work gathering the proper substances and laying them near their individual cauldrons.

Severus was there to supervise the potion and to ensure that they didn't mess it up. "First you need to…" The potions master began.

* * *

Two grueling hours later, the three second years finished the hardest potion that they had done so far. With Severus' help, they managed to each complete it perfectly and now all they had to do was let it simmer until next weekend. 

"Do you feel up to practicing dueling today?" Severus asked as he looked at the three weary students. The Ravenclaws shared a glance and nodded excitedly.

"Can we eat and rest first?" Alec asked as he cleaned up his station.

"You may," the older man replied. "When finished, return here and I will lead you to a safe location to practice dueling."

* * *

"What is this place?" Alec asked in wonder as he glanced around the extravagant dueling room. It contained a platform and the floor was slightly squishy, to provide them with a soft place to fall on. 

"Do not show or tell others of this," Severus advised. "This is the Room of Requirement. I asked it for a dueling room where I could safely teach you three."

Lisa's eyes lit up excitedly. "This room can turn into anything we want?"

"There are probably some restrictions on what you can ask for but I have yet to come across any. Now, you three stand here," Severus indicated to a spot alongside himself.

"The first thing we will begin with is the Disarming spell," the professor began. "The incantation is Expelliarmus. Study the way I move my wand and then try it yourselves without saying the incantation yet." The older man demonstrated the wand movements and the three Ravenclaws copied them.

"Stand across from me Alec," Severus instructed. "Then attempt to disarm me."

Alec moved to the area indicated and pointed his wand at his father. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"Try it again," the potions master said when the wand remained in his hand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Alec cried for the third time that evening and finally the wand flew from his father's grasp.

"God job," Severus praised. "Ms. Bellini, you're up next."

After all three got the hang of the disarming spell, Severus went on to explain other important aspects of dueling. He demonstrated how a formal duel would play out. By the end of the evening, the three Ravenclaws were well educated in a formal duel.

* * *

Sunday morning came quickly after the three students went to bed sleepy and worn out after the dueling session with Professor Snape. 

"Morning," Alec mumbled sleepily as he sat beside Lisa and Josh on the couch.

"Good morning!" Lisa chirped.

Alec groaned. "Did you have too much sugar this morning? You sound a bit too cheerful for me. Maybe I should go back to bed."

"I take it you haven't heard about the new club yet?" Josh broke in, before Lisa could respond.

"Nope," Alec yawned. "Feel free to enlighten me."

"It's a dueling club," Josh began but Lisa cut him off.

"Professor Lockhart will be teaching anyone who is interested in this club how to duel." Lisa began and this time Alec was the one to interrupt.

"So? What is the purpose of the club?" the young Snape asked. "Did we not just spend several hours with my father yesterday going over techniques and spells for dueling?"

"Well yes… but I just thought this would be a great chance to gain more of an understanding on dueling. Maybe we'll learn something new?" she added hopefully, even though she knew Alec was right.

Alec sighed tiredly. "I will go to one meeting with you. If it looks productive and like we might actually learn something, then I'll stay."

Lisa beamed happily. "You'll come too?" She directed towards Josh.

"I suppose," he replied before adding quietly, "I'm certain we won't learn anything from Lockhart though…"

Lisa stood, pretending not to have heard that as Alec snickered quietly. "Shall we head to breakfast, gentlemen?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Of course, my dear lady. We shall even escort you." Alec jumped up as did Josh. Both boys opened the portrait door for her and bowed as she strutted past them. She began giggling at the sight and shortly after, the boys followed her laughing at their own antics.

* * *

"Hurry up you two!" Lisa hollered up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "We don't want to be late!" 

"Coming!" One of the boys shouted and shortly after, they came dashing downstairs, fastening their cloaks securely.

"Now can we finally leave?" Lisa demanded as they reached the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, your highness," Alec replied with a smirk.

"We apologize most humbly from the bottom of our hearts for our tardiness," Josh added with his own grin.

Lisa stepped forward and surprised them both by smacking them upside their heads. "Ha, ha. You're both very funny. Now, if you are done being dramatic, then let's go already!"

The smirking boys followed Lisa to the Great Hall, where a raised dueling platform had been added.

The two boys were pulled closely to the stage, where other students were already gathered.

"Welcome students!" Professor Lockhart announced as he entered the Great Hall. "I'm glad so many of you have turned up this evening! We have lots to go over. Now, before I begin, I'd like to introduce you to my assistant for the evening, Professor Snape!"

Severus crept out of the shadowy corner where he had been waiting and stepped up to the platform with the familiar sneer on his face.

"I didn't know your dad was going to be here," Josh whispered.

"I didn't know either, but this evening definitely just got better," Alec replied with a smirk as he watched his father approach the blond professor. Both bowed to each other and turned away, each taking several counted steps before turning back and facing each other.

"Begin on three," Lockhart instructed. Severus met Alec's gaze and then smirked evilly. "One…Two…Three!"

"_Conjunctivitis_!" The potions professor snapped out quickly and causing the defense professor's eye to crust to the point he couldn't see.

"_Avis_!" A flock of birds swarmed towards Lockhart and began pecking at him. The man dropped his wand in attempt to swat at the birds with his bare hands. One bird nipped his ear and he let out a girly screech.

Several students, including Josh and Alec, began laughing outright at the entertaining sight of Lockhart flailing around blindly.

Severus smirked in satisfaction then summoned his opponent's, if Lockhart even deserved to be called that, wand, thus ending the duel. He banished the birds and muttered the counter curse, allowing the defense professor to see again.

Just before his father removed the spells, Alec discreetly pulled out his wand and whispered a spell at the incompetent professor.

"Ahh—well that was an excellent demonstration," Lockhart managed to say as he attempted to straighten himself out.

"Would anyone like to demonstrate how to duel?" Lockhart questioned and several hands went into the air, including the three second years.

"Severus, would you mind if your son participated in the next duel?" The defense professor questioned his colleague. "If he doesn't know how to duel properly-"

"My son is well qualified in the dueling process. He will not require any assistance from you." Severus sneered.

"Ahh—so who would like to participate in a friendly duel against Mr. Snape?"

"Might I suggest Mr. Malfoy?" Severus cut in, with another smirk on his face. Draco nodded eagerly and climbed onto the stage before Lockhart could decline.

"Ahh well I suppose that would be fine. Bow to each other boys." They did as told, then turned and took several steps each before facing each other once again.

"Disarming spells only," the blond professor instructed. "Now begin on three. One… Two…"

"_Densaugeo_!" Alec dived to the side to avoid a spell that would enlarge his teeth. The spell hit an unfortunate bystander but Severus quickly stopped the spell's progress and sent the Hufflepuff to the Infirmary.

"_Furnunculus_!" Malfoy shouted out again before Alec had the chance to call out his own spell. This time he had to dive to the ground to avoid the painful boils spell.

"_Aguamenti_!" Alec shouted out at his opponents feet before he jumped up.

Malfoy laughed. "The best you can do is a water spell? Even then, you only hit my feet!" The blond taunted arrogantly.

Alec smirked at his opponent. "_Congelo_!" The charm hit the water and instantly froze it, causing Draco to slip on the ice and fall flat on his bottom.

The first year Slytherin glared hatefully at the second year Ravenclaw.

Malfoy shouted, "_Langlock_!" just as Alec shouted the disarming spell. Draco's curse hit Alec just before the Slytherin's wand went sailing towards his opponent.

Severus scowled deeply at Draco, silently promising that the boy's upcoming detention with his would not be pleasant, before rushing towards Alec.

Alec dropped to his knees, let go of his wand, and then shoved his hands into his mouth. Draco's spell had glued his tongue to the roof of his mouth and now the Ravenclaw was frantically trying to un-stick it.

Severus grabbed his son's hands. "That was a dark curse," the man whispered to his son. "I cannot remember the counter curse and unfortunately it is not as simple as a _finite incantatem_." Severus explained.

"You will come with me to our rooms and I'll locate the appropriate counter curse." He helped his son to his feet and handed the boy his wand.

"What is wrong with the boy?" Lockhart asked as he approached them.

"Nothing," Severus snapped.

"I see the problem now. I know just the counter curse. Hold still--" Lockhart was preparing to mutter some nonsense but Severus shielded his son from the incompetent fool.

"Do. Not. Ever. Cast any spells on my son without my permission." The potions master said dangerously.

"I-I was just trying to help the boy out," Gilderoy stuttered, obviously intimidated by the death glare he was receiving. Lockhart turned towards the audience and frowned as he dismissed the giggling students. He couldn't figure out why the students were pointing at his back and laughing. He shrugged his shoulder and went to his rooms to curl his hair, never noticing the sign on his back that read 'Kick Me'…

Severus ignored the man and led his son from the Great Hall.

As they passed Draco Malfoy, Severus hissed, "Detention tonight in one hour." Alec's two friends followed quietly after their angry professor. Severus stalked to their quarters and directed Alec to sit on the couch as soon as they entered. Lisa and Josh entered cautiously, not sure if they were welcome or not. Severus gave them both a brisk nod, allowing them to make themselves comfortable.

"Alec, try to relax until I find the counter curse. I understand that it is a bit uncomfortable to breathe but if you panic, then breathing is more difficult. I trust your two friends will keep you relaxed as much as possible?" he turned his attention to the two Ravenclaws, who nodded quickly.

Severus began to shift through the books that Alec was not allowed to touch, meaning that they were filled with dark spells.

"That duel was wicked!" Josh couldn't help but announce in the quiet room. Alec smiled at his friend, happy he won the duel, even though he wasn't enjoying Malfoy's last hex. Draco's detention tonight sure wouldn't be pleasant…

* * *

Severus pulled open the door sharply and glared down at the sulking blond boy. "Enter." 

"Sit." He instructed sharply to the seat in the front row of his classroom. Malfoy angrily slumped into the seat, scowling the whole time.

"What were you thinking?" Severus demanded in a dangerously quiet tone.

"It was just a duel," the young Slytherin snapped. "I could have won it too."

"That could have been possible, had you not decided to taunt your opponent." Severus rubbed his temples with his fingers, feeling a headache coming on.

"Whatever," Draco mumbled.

"What did you say?" the professor hissed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing what?" Severus snapped.

"Nothing, sir," the Malfoy heir responded.

"Were you aware that the curse you used on my son is considered a dark spell?"

Draco paled slightly. "No, sir."

"Then where did you hear of it?" The Slytherin Head of House demanded.

"One of the older boys had read about it somewhere and I just thought I'd try it out." The first year replied sourly.

"You foolish boy!" Severus shouted as he jumped from his seat in outrage.

"You tried a spell out on my son and you didn't even know what it did? If you had cast it wrong, you could have killed him for all we know!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and after he regained his composure, he turned his glare to the blond boy who had paled a lot.

"You will have detention for the rest of this month with Filch and all next month, you shall have detention with," he paused to think of a professor who Draco would hate to be with, other than himself. At the moment, he couldn't stand to be around the boy because he felt the urge to strangle the little whelp.

"Hagrid. You will assist Hagrid with anything for all of next month." Severus finished.

"What?" Malfoy yelled in anger. "That great oaf isn't even a professor. You can't stick me in detention with him!"

The professor's dark eyes glared at the boy, who shrank back and stopped his rant. "You will have detention with him. End of story." Still sulking, Malfoy nodded reluctantly.

"Tonight, you will be harvesting the roots of a Devils Snare plant and the pus from several Bubotuber plants." Severus informed the boy, who paled further at the mention of the highly corrosive pus that would certainly hurt if his skin came into contact with it. It was going to be a long night fighting Devils Snare and Bubotuber plants for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Alec yawned for the fifth time that night, as he helped Lockhart sign his fan mail during his detention for fighting with Draco over a week ago. After his father managed to unstick his tongue, he had wanted to hex the blond for using such a spell, but refrained. Instead, he told his father and two best friends about the spell he discreetly cast on Lockhart. 

Alec yawned again as he addressed another envelope for the professor who thought too highly of himself.

"_I smell blood…."_

"What?" Alec said as he turned towards his professor.

"What is wrong, dear boy?" Lockhart gave Alec one of his dazzling smiles.

Alec scowled at the "dear boy" address. "I just thought you said something."

"No, I didn't. Perhaps you are hearing things. Oh my, that could be a sign that something is terribly wrong with you. Perhaps I should check your hearing and your general health?"

"No!" Alec shouted. This man was likely to say the wrong spell, and cause him to go deaf when checking his hearing.

"Umm," the boy stalled and glanced up at the clock. "Isn't it getting a bit late? I have homework I need to finish." He added.

"Well, it seems you are right, dear boy! Off you go. If you need any help with your homework, you know where to find me." He gave the boy another annoying dazzling smile.

"As if I'd ask you for help…" the Ravenclaw muttered as he exited the room.

"_So hungry…smell blood…"_

"Who is there?" Alec demanded as he glanced around and when he didn't see anyone, he picked up his pace.

"_Rip…Kill…"_

"Malfoy, if you are messing with me, I swear I'll hex you so badly…" he threatened out loud but no one heard it since the hallway was deserted.

The boy picked up his pace even more, determined to make it back to the dormitory. He turned down one corridor and stopped dead in his tracks.

One the wall written in something that looked suspiciously like blood was a message:

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!_

Dangling from a torch hanger was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. She wasn't moving and from Alec's point of stance, he couldn't tell if she was alive or not. Footsteps approached from the end of the hallway he was going down and Alec took off in the direction he originally came from.

His first impulse was to seek out his father but then he remembered Lockhart's words earlier. _"Perhaps you are hearing things. Oh my, that could be a sign that something is terribly wrong with you."_

Not that he ever took advice from Lockhart; he actually paused for a moment, deciding where exactly he wanted to go. Alec hesitated entering the dungeons and then simply turned towards his dormitory, deciding that it was best not to share anything with his father for the time being. _Perhaps the creepy voice would stop._ He thought hopefully._ Then again, if it didn't what would happen then? Would they send me off to a lunatic asylum? Would I ever see my father again? _These thoughts scared Alec and he firmly strode towards his dormitory, hoping to forget about the entire evening.

* * *

The following week, whispers were spread throughout the entire castle over the message. All students searched the library for more information and all came up empty handed. When Alec inquired to his father about this chamber, the man claimed he only knew of a rumor that it was hidden somewhere in the school. He honestly didn't know any more than that so Alec and his friends would have to search elsewhere. 

The week passed quickly enough and finally the weekend arrived. Their potion was almost ready. At precisely 11 o'clock Saturday morning, the three Ravenclaws would drink their potions. Each would fall into a trance where their form would come into their mind's view. It was a slightly different experience for everyone who took the potion so they weren't exactly sure what to expect.

"I can't wait to see what I am!" Lisa said excitedly as they lounged on Alec's bed Saturday morning.

"You said that at least five times today. In another 20 minutes, we will get to find out." Alec replied.

"I'm just excited, that's all." She explained. "So what would you hate to be?"

"I dunno. Not something really small like a spider or something." Alec replied.

"Eww," Lisa said. "I hate spiders! I wouldn't want to be one of those. What about you Josh?"

"I'm not too fond of snakes so hopefully none of us is one of those," Josh answered.

"I don't like snakes either," Lisa remarked.

"Would you guys hate me if I told you I can talk to snakes?" Alec asked quietly, studying his hands. He had meant to mention it to them at one point and now seemed like an appropriate time.

"No. Why should we?" Lisa asked.

"It's because the last known Parselmouth was You-Know-Who," Josh answered as he stared at his friend who was full of surprises.

"Oh," Lisa muttered. "Well even then, I don't have a problem with that, as long as you don't ever ask a snake to scare me or something."

Alec raised his eyes to smile at Lisa before turning to his other best friend.

"I will say I'm shocked but it doesn't matter that much to me. I'll second Lisa's statement about telling some snake to scare me. If you do, I'll be sure to find some rather interesting hexes to try out on you."

Alec smiled. "I promise not to do that. Besides, I don't think there are any pet snakes around here for me to talk to. I only found out I could talk with snakes when I understood what the door guard Salazar was saying."

"Can you say something right now?" Lisa asked curiously.

"I can try, but I'm not sure if I can speak it consciously or not. It sounds like English to me but I'll try anyways." Alec replied.

"Hello," he said.

Lisa laughed, "That was English."

Alec concentrated on a garden snake that he had seen once. He imagined himself saying hello to it. "_Hello_" he hissed.

"Wow," was all Lisa said.

"That sounded kinda creepy but cool at the same time," Josh replied.

"I can't really even tell what it sounds like since it's just like English to me," the Parselmouth explained.

A knock on Alec's door startled the occupants of the bedroom.

Severus entered and announced, "Your potions are ready."

The three students jumped up and followed the Potions Master to the lab where their potions were simmering. All three were the exact color that they should be. They poured their cauldrons contents into a vial before sharing a look with each other, waiting to see who would be the first to drink it.

Alec sat down on the floor, so he wouldn't fall when he entered the trance.

"Bottoms up," Alec muttered as he downed his potion. Just before Alec entered the haze, he saw his friends down their potions as well. His father's dark eyes watching him were the last thing he saw before the potion took effect.

* * *

A/N: I had to leave it there... Its sooo wrong but I did it anyways. So what did you all think of this chapter?? I had sooo much fun writing this and it ended up being barely 14 pages! Longest yet! So did you like the different duel scene? I love making Lockhart out to be the incompetant fool that he is and embarrasing him is soo much fun too! Pretty please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! 

Thanks to: PaddyandMoony (I couldn't resist adding in that part!), Ariana-blood-hehe( I hope you liked the Lockhart parts in this chapter), Shaggy37(that explanation wont be for another chapter or two), JusticeIsBlind13, starbright16 (anne might pop in later... I'm still debating what to do with her. Did you read the date scene I wrote about Anne and Sev? If not, you should check it out), and KehlenCrow (thanks for editing like always, even though I didn't give you a chance to edit this before I posted. I really liked this chapter and decided to post it now cuz I couldn't wait to see everyones opinions on my fav chapter so far)

**Pretty please review and let me know what you think about this chapter!!**


	7. Forms Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

…_The unnerving darkness didn't last long since lights soon filtered into a dark forest scene. Countless trees were littered about, all covered in a fresh powder of snow. The wind rustled and the trees swayed back and forth. High above, a branch snapped and the twig fell to the ground. Following after the branch, a pure white snow leopard landed gracefully near at the foot of the tree it pounced from…_

* * *

…_The early morning darkness was being chased away as the morning sun slowly rose to start the day. The dry open lands were silent at this early hour. The once dark sky was lightening until it reached a blue hazy color. Not a cloud was seen in the sky. The only thing spied up above was the black raven that took flight from its nest…_

* * *

…_The sounds of waves crashing in the distance were heard from all around. The icy waters crashed against the iceberg until a portion cracked and disappeared into the watery depth. The sun's piercing rays didn't affect the frozen land in the slightest __bit__. With one paw in the water, the giant polar bear snatched another fish to devour…_

* * *

"Alec?" a voice called out from afar. "Alec, can you hear me?"

The second year Ravenclaw groaned.

"That's it," the voice praised. "Time to return to the land of the living."

Alec slowly opened one eye before quickly shutting it. " 's too bright," he mumbled. From behind closed eyes, the boy could tell that lights had been dimmed.

"You can open your eyes now," a familiar voice encouraged.

Alec complied and met the gaze of his concerned father. He sat up slowly and looked towards his two friends who were still out of it.

"How long did that last?" the boy questioned, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Approximately thirty minutes. Your friends should wake soon seeing as they too ingested the potion only moments after you," Severus replied.

Sure enough, a groan was heard from Lisa and from Josh. Alec helped Lisa sit up while his father did the same for his other friend.

"That was weird," Josh commented, causing Alec to snicker. "Well it was. I remember water. Icy cold water. Then I saw a huge polar bear snatch up a fish. So I guess I am a polar bear. Not what I expected, but it works," Josh said.

"So what did you guys see?" he looked pointedly towards his two friends.

"I found out I'm a black raven," Lisa said, getting ready to go into a mini-lecture. "When I was younger, I read about them and I've heard myths-"

"Aw, not another lecture," Josh groaned. "You can tell us about what you read later."

"So what is your form, Alec?" Josh asked, causing Lisa to huff in annoyance at being cut off.

"Well, I think I take after my dad. I'm not a panther like he is, but I am in the cat family. I-" Alec began before his friend interrupted.

"Please don't tell me you're a common house cat! That'd be so boring."

Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"There is nothing wrong with being a common house cat. Professor McGonagall happens to be a Tabby," Severus interjected. "Did she not start her class on your very first day with her usual transformation display?"

"She did but I guess he," Lisa pointed towards Josh, "had forgotten about that. Good thing Professor McGonagall wasn't here to take offense to that remark or else you'd loose us some house points."

"Anyways," Alec interrupted before they'd argue further. "I am a snow leopard."

"I've read about them and how their coat turns white in the winter. Are you brown with spots and rings or all white? Do you think you'll change to white in the winter?" Lisa rambled.

"It was white," Alec recalled. "Although there was snow everywhere so it's possible that in winter I'll be white and in the other seasons, just brown or whatever. I'm not sure. I still have to read up on everything. My colors may or may not change."

"I would've expected you to be a black cat of sorts since you have black hair and all but having white fur is certainly interesting," Josh added in.

"If you two are done discussing my fur, then how about we head to lunch?"

Josh's stomach growled and he nodded energetically. As the three Ravenclaws headed towards the door, Alec paused and walked back to give his father a brief hug.

"Thank you for helping us with all this," Alec muttered with his face buried in his father's robes and his arms around the potions master.

"Go join your friends," Severus said as Alec pulled away. "And do not even think of trying anything unless I am supervising. You three can do nothing but research for the time being," he added sternly.

"'Kay. Bye." Alec headed to the corridor where his best two friends were waiting and the three traipsed off to lunch before they headed to the Library to learn about their forms.

* * *

The rest of September flew by rather swiftly. In between classes, homework, studying, and Alec's Quidditch practice, October arrived quickly. In between all those things, the three Ravenclaws didn't have much time to find information about their forms. They found some basic knowledge but needed more such as books on the animals' bone structure.

October flew by almost as quickly as September seeing as Halloween was here and the first Quidditch match was only a few days away. Alec's twelfth birthday on the 21st was celebrated with a small party similar to last year's in their rooms.

"Happy Halloween!" Josh said energetically on the morning of the 31st, as he slipped into a seat across from his friend at the Ravenclaw table.

Alec yawned before replying, "You're awful awake this morning. You have some coffee or something?"

"Nope," his dark-haired roommate replied just as energetically.

Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's going to be one of those long days."

"Hurry up boys," Lisa said from a few seats away. "We have potions first thing and I don't think your father would appreciate it if we're late."

The boys gathered their book bags and followed the blond witch out of the hall. Just as they exited, a large bushy-haired man walked towards them with a dead rooster in his hand.

"Eww!" Lisa shrieked.

"Som'tin has bin killin' all the roosters," the large man known as Hagrid explained before continuing on towards the Headmaster's office.

"That was gross," Josh said. "Hey--look at that. That's weird." Josh pointed towards an open window. Upon closer inspection, a trail of spiders were fleeing from the castle.

"Hm, I didn't know spiders did that." Lisa said.

"Let's think about it later. We've got to hurry or we'll be late."

* * *

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor!!" Lee Jordan announced.

"Captains shake hands," Madam Hooch instructed. Zachary Kirkland, the Ravenclaw team's captain, stretched his hand out to shake the hand of the opposing team's captain.

"Let the game begin!" Lee announced as the Quaffle was tossed in the air.

"Gryffindor is first to gain possession of the Quaffle. Alicia Spinet passes is off to Angelina Johnson and she then shoots--and scores! Gryffindor leads ten points to zero!"

Lee Jordan continued to announce each play that the chasers made while Alec searched the skies for the Golden Snitch.

Alec caught a flash of gold to the side and froze when he turned towards it. The Golden Snitch was hovering right beside the Gryffindor Seeker. In hopes of distracting the other player, Alec dove towards the ground. Assuming Alec had seen the Snitch, the other Seeker took off after the Ravenclaw.

The dark-haired boy pulled out of the dive and looked towards the area where he'd last seen the Snitch. Unfortunately the little golden ball was nowhere to be found. Alec turned to the left and quickly dove downwards to avoid the oncoming Bludger. The black ball passed him up before turning around and coming straight at him again. The young Seeker took off towards the nearest Beater, which was one of the Weasley twins, and they smacked it away.

"Watch yourself, Alec," the twin advised.

"I'm trying but I swear that thing is following me," Alec said, and to unintentionally prove his point, the Bludger had once again redirected its course and came flying back at Alec.

"Whoa, I've never seen that happen before," the redhead muttered as he smacked the Bludger away.

Before the Gryffindor Beater could comment any further, Alec spotted the Golden Snitch. It was hovering below the Ravenclaw goal posts. Before taking off, Alec searched for the other Seeker's position, hoping that he was not closer than him. At the moment, luck was on his side since the other Seeker was hovering near the Gryffindor goal posts.

Luck, however, was no longer on his side because the Bludger that had been chasing him had finally caught up with him. It slammed into his right shoulder. The pain was intense and Alec felt himself slipping on his broom but he managed to push the pain to the back of his mind before he took off after the snitch. He had a game to win after all and his arm should be able to wait until then. The other Seeker was flying towards him, finally having seen the flying golden ball.

Alec's small size and better broom allowed him to reach the Snitch first. Holding on only with his knees, the dark-haired boy stretched out his left arm and grabbed the golden ball. The moment he grabbed it, he lost his balance, fell 12 feet and landed, painfully jarring his broken arm, in the sand.

Alec groaned painfully and fought to stay conscious. In the distance he heard Lee Jordan announcing that Ravenclaw won but winning was the last thing on his mind. The fall didn't help his injured arm and now he had a horrible headache from hitting the ground. Everything was swimming dizzily and when a moment of clarity arrived, he saw a blond man with an obnoxious smile.

"I'll fix you right up!" Lockhart said cheerfully. "I'm sure your father will appreciate me helping you out."

"No!" Alec tried to say but it came out in a pained whisper. It was too late to stop Lockhart, for the man had uttered some unknown spell.

Alec's once pained arm was blissfully numb and he turned his head to look at it. The Ravenclaw's eyes widened when he saw the state of his hand, which was all he could see at the moment. It looked like a thick flesh-covered rubber glove and when he tried to move it, nothing happened.

The Seeker groaned, this time in annoyance rather than pain.

Alec looked away from his arm and caught sight of his father pushing through the crowd to reach his son.

Lockhart turned his head to where the boy was looking and paled.

Severus Snape looked beyond furious.

Alec turned his gaze back to Lockhart and smirked. "You're really gonna get it now."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay and such a short chapter. I finished this last week and sent it off to be edited but I haven't received it back yet. So please don't mind the errors in this since it is the unedited version. Do you like the forms? Just so you know, they're not going to just transform all of the sudden or something. When summer break arrives, then it's possible that they'll complete the transformation.

So what should Snape do to Lockhart? Snape did warn the man after all…

Thanks to: PaddyandMoony (I'll consider adding in a scene in the end where Lockhart finds out), Shaggy37 (that explanation you have been waiting for is in the next chapter for sure because I already have that part written), Saphira Arya Potter, JusticeIsBlind13, WaddiWassi (ahh but you see Ginny isn't here yet since this is Ron's first year…) Ariana-blood-hehe, Blue-Eyed-Snape, Charlie-becks (your review inspired me to write!), and starbright37. I really appreciate reading your reviews and they encourage me to write more, knowing others enjoy reading this!

Next chapter is four pages so far! Check the bottom of my profile for more information on chapter updates.


	8. Dobby

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

A/N: Spell information came from MuggleNet.

* * *

"You should have been brought straight to me," Madam Pomfrey muttered as she browsed through the potions cupboard. 

"That man thinks he knows everything. Is he a qualified Medi-Wizard? No," she grumbled as she tended to her patient. "It would have been much easier to mend a broken bone but I'm afraid that you'll have to re-grow all the bones in your arm now."

"Oh joy. Sounds like fun," Alec replied sarcastically.

"Hush now and drink this." She handed him a vial of Skele-gro. The boy grimaced as he downed the nasty flavored potion and then proceeded to hand her the empty vial. Alec lowered himself flat on his back and tried to get comfortable.

The Medi-Witch then tucked the blanket around the young boy. "I sincerely hope you are not going to pick up your father's habit of ending up in here so often. He was always one of my most frequent patients seeing as he always ended up on the wrong side of James Potter's wand. Those two would hex each other way too often and always wound up in my care."

The boy yawned. "Where is my dad?" Alec asked, feeling sleepy.

"I shooed him out of here so I could tend to my patient," she replied.

"I bet he wasn't happy about that," the Ravenclaw replied, closing his eyes.

"Well he didn't protest much since I believe he had some business to take care of. I dare say that I just might have another patient by the time this night is over." Alec opened his eyes and smirked, knowing full well that his father would surely be after Lockhart by now.

"Now you go ahead and rest. If you need anything, I'll be in my office." The witch said before leaving. Alec closed his eyes again and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

The sound of something falling over awoke Alec from his slumber. His green eyes blearily opened and looked around the darkened infirmary. Two large eyes belonging to a house elf stared back at him. Alec sat up quickly, ignoring the painful twinge coming from his newly grown bones. 

"Err-Hello?" Alec said, unsure what to say to this house elf.

"Mister Snape's son must leave Hogwarts now," the elf cried.

"Why? I live here," he replied as he glanced at his watch. 2:15 AM, a lovely time for a conversation with some house elf.

"Bad things is going to happen," the creature wailed.

Alec could feel a headache coming on. "Look," he said impatiently, "can you tell me your name and how exactly you know something is going to happen?"

"My name is Dobby, Mister Snape's son, and Master--" Dobby cut himself off.

"Bad Dobby! Dobby mustn't say anything bad about Master!" The elf grabbed a nearby candlestick holder and began hitting himself on the head.

"Dobby! Stop that Dobby!" Alec whispered furiously, hoping that the Medi-Witch wasn't going to be roused from her sleep. The second year used his good arm to remove the candlestick from Dobby's grasp.

"Dobby, what can you tell me without badmouthing your Master?" Alec asked, trying to get any information from the slightly deranged elf.

"Dobby just wanted to protect young little Master. Dobby tried to make Mister Snape's son go home so young Master would be safe." Dobby explained.

"Why did you want me to go home so badly?" Alec asked, perplexed.

"Mister Snape's son brings evil book to Hogwarts and Dobby wanted to protect young Master. Dobby is sorry for hurting Mister Snape's son with the Bludger but Dobby wanted yous to leave."

"I think I know what you are talking about and I don't even have that book anymore. So can you please leave me alone now?" Alec asked. "I'm not leaving Hogwarts." He added firmly.

"Dobby is sorry. Dobby just wanted to protect young Master but if yous don't have the evil book then Dobby must leave now and hope that young Master will be safe."

"Can you tell me who your master is?"

Dobby was about to reply when the sound of approaching footsteps was heard from the quiet hallways.

"Dobby must go now." With that said, the little elf disappeared.

Alec resumed his position lying down, closed his eyes and listened to the whispering people.

"Minerva, would you please fetch Poppy?" the voice of the Headmaster requested.

Alec cracked open an eye to see what was going on. The Headmaster was lowering a young boy who looked rather stiff onto an infirmary bed. Arriving with Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand, muttered a few incantations before turning towards the others.

"It appears the boy has been petrified. It will take quiet some time before the Mandrakes to be ready in order for Severus to brew the restorative draught," the Medi-Witch concluded.

"Is it true then Albus? Has the Chamber of Secrets really been opened?" the Transfiguration professor asked.

"I believe that it is indeed true. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again and the beast that lies within it is once again attacking students," the Headmaster replied gravely.

_Again?_ Alec gasped and instantly the three adults turned towards him. The Ravenclaw smiled sheepishly at them.

"How much did you hear?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Umm, all of it," he admitted guiltily.

"Alas, that does not matter for it will be all over the school's rumor mills tomorrow, regardless of Mr. Snape overhearing our conversation," the Headmaster said with a small smile.

"What will we do with the boy?" Madam Pomfrey asked, gesturing towards the petrified student.

"For now, I believe that you should place curtains around his bed to keep curious students away. There is not much else we can do for Mr. Caldwell until the restorative draught is made." Professor Dumbledore replied gravely.

As the two professors left, the Medi-Witch came bustling over to Alec and made him lie back down. She once again pulled the blankets up and tucked him in before lecturing him.

"I don't want to hear you up anymore this night. You need your rest and if I have to use a Dreamless Sleep potion to assure myself that you won't get up, then don't think that I won't because I will." The witch said sternly and Alec smiled up at her.

"I wouldn't doubt that you would. I didn't mean to eavesdrop anyways; I'd just waken when they arrived," the second year explained as his eyes drooped closed. The matron smoothed the covers out with a soft smile before retiring back to her bed.

* * *

"I believe you are well enough to leave," Madam Pomfrey declared after thoroughly checking over Alec's arm. "I'm sure you'll want to change into the clothes that your father dropped off before leaving." 

Alec eyed the hospital outfit with distaste. "I'll do that. When did my dad stop by?"

"Late last night after you'd fallen asleep," she replied.

Alec grabbed his clothing and walked towards the nearby bathroom. He changed and as he exited, he noticed a partially covered bed that wasn't there the previous night. He peeked through the curtains and saw a very bald Lockhart lying on the bed, looking uncomfortable.

Alec smirked as he left, knowing that his father had extracted revenge on the defense professor. He met up with Lisa and Josh and the three entered the Great Hall.

"Do you guys know what happened to Lockhart?" Alec asked as he served himself.

"Yeah," Josh looked around to verify that no teachers and prefects were around for the moment. "We were kinda going to visit you last night. We borrowed your _special_ cloak and we were on our way to the infirmary when we saw your dad…"

_-Flashback-_

_Lockhart was practically cowering against the wall as Snape glared at him._

"_I warned you not to touch my son or attempt any spells on him," Professor Snape hissed._

"_S-Severus… I was just trying to help the boy. I-I'm sorry," Gilderoy Lockhart stuttered fearfully._

"_You're sorry?" __Alec's father__ sneered at the man, who flinched back. "My son is in the infirmary having his bones re-grown because you felt the need to _help_ him. What spell did you use?" The Potions professor demanded._

"_B-Bracchium Emendo."_

"_I don't recall that spell, therefore I've never used it before. I believe this would be the ideal time to attempt it," Snape said before lazily flicking his wand and casting the spell at Lockhart's hand. The bones disappeared from the hand and it flopped down._

_Lockhart let out a cry, not from pain, but from shock._

"_What a shame," he tutted. "You removed the bones from my son's arm but I only managed to remove the ones in your wrist. Perhaps I should attempt to do it correctly this time." He flicked his wand at the other arm and this time the bones in the entire arm disappeared and the arm fell useless to his side._

"_Perhaps I am getting old if I cannot get an easy spell correct the first time around," the dark-haired man surmised aloud. "Thank you for your assistance in teaching me a new spell," Snape added sarcastically._

_Lockhart, being the idiot he was, didn't detect the sarcasm. "Any time you need any assistance with spells, I'd be happy to help." He smiled up at the Potions Master, thinking he was forgiven over the whole ordeal._

_Snape snorted and rolled his eyes at the so-called Defense professor._

"_I guess I will have Madam Pomfrey assist me in fixing my arms right up. Good night, Severus." The man cheerfully said as he headed towards the Infirmary. _

_The Potions professor shook his head in exasperation before smirking. He whispered a spell that removed all of Lockhart blond hair. The man continued walking, never noticing that his hair was missing._

_-End of flashback-_

"Anyways," Josh continued. "We followed Lockhart to the infirmary and just as we got there, Professor McGonagall was leaving followed by the Headmaster. I swear he looked right at us as we entered the Hospital Wing."

"It's entirely possible that he was capable of seeing through the cloak," Lisa cut in. "He wears glasses so maybe they've got enchantments of sorts on them."

"Probably," Josh said. "After that, we just checked to make sure you were alright and had to leave since Lockhart was right there and it's not like we could have talked to you or anything."

"I've got to admit that your dad is pretty cool sometimes. Although he is still kinda freaky with his bat-out-of-hell attitude during class," Josh said. Alec smirked and looked over Josh's shoulder, causing the boy to pale. "He's standing right behind me isn't he?"

Severus interrupted the boy's stuttered apologies with a smirk. "That is not the first time I have been called a bat-out-of-hell." He turned his attention to his son. "How is your arm?"

"It's perfect. The bones are all back and Madam Pomfrey gave me a clean bill of health before kicking me out," Alec replied with a grin. He knew his father took great pleasure in terrifying students for his own amusement.

"I expect to see you in class then," the dark-haired professor said before retreating to the dungeons.

"Like I said before," Josh said after a minute. "He can be cool and creepy at times."

Alec just laughed and stood up, finished with breakfast. "Let's go, classes start in a bit."

The two others stood and Josh added, "And next time let me know if he's standing right behind me!" Alec and Lisa both snickered as they headed to class.

* * *

A/N: Here's the long awaited explanation for Dobby's actions. Next chapter should have some information on thier forms and Christmas time is here already.

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate the people who continue to review each chapter. I wish people who don't review would every once and a while... (hint hint)

Thanks: PadyandMoony, Saphire Arya Potter, KehlenCrow (Sirius will show up during Christmas), Charlie-becks, Shaggy 37 (feeding Lockhart to the basilisk would certainly be entertainging!), 3cheers4snape, starbright37, and Ariana-blood-hehe.

The person writing in the diary will be revealed in the end... I'll say no more... : )


	9. Christmas Time Again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

A/N: Animal information came directly from Wikipedia.

* * *

"Hey Dad," Alec greeted. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"You just did, but you may ask another," Severus responded with a smirk.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Do you have time to work with us on the Animagus stuff before Josh and Lisa leave for Winter break?"

Severus mentally went over his schedule before nodding slowly. "I'd presumed that you three would ask me that, knowing how eager you are to start the transformation."

"They leave tomorrow morning though so maybe we can come by this evening after dinner?" the raven-haired boy suggested.

"That's acceptable. I expect you three to be completely knowledgeable in each of your forms and I may ask questions to assure myself that you have studied enough material," the potions master responded.

"Okay," Alec replied before heading off to the library where he was meeting his friends.

Passing by crowded tables, Alec made his way over to his two friends seated in a corner section.

"Hey guys," the Ravenclaw greeted.

"What took you so long? I though you just went to get your bag," Lisa questioned as Alec slipped into an empty seat.

"I also stopped by to visit my dad and asked him if he was busy this evening. He isn't so you guys can come over tonight and then he'll test our knowledge on our forms," he explained.

"I think I've read just about everything I can find about the anatomy and habits and-"

"We know," Josh interrupted with a smile. "Every time you learn something new, you seem to share it with us."

"Let's get started on homework, shall we?" Alec suggested lightly before they started bickering.

* * *

"Dad," Alec called out, "we're here." The three Ravenclaws shuffled into the private quarters of Alec and his father. Severus came out moments later from his bedroom. 

"Have you three been studying your forms excessively?" the older man asked as they made themselves comfortable in the sitting area.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Ms. Bellini, tell me some general information on the raven."

Lisa took a deep breath, "The raven is a bird of high intelligence and there are eight known subspecies of ravens with little variation in appearance. The Common Raven is between 56 and 69 centimeters in length and has weights ranging from 0.69 to 1.63 kilograms. They have a wingspan ranging between 115 to 130 centimeters. Common Ravens typically live about 10 to 15 years in the wild, although lifespans of up to 40 years have been recorded. Young birds may travel in flocks, but later mate for life, with each mated pair defending a territory. They-"

"I believe that is a sufficient amount of information. Mr. Johnson?" Severus prompted.

Josh cleared his throat before beginning, "The polar bear is a bear native to the Arctic. It is the world's largest land carnivore, with most adult males weighing from 300 to 600 kilograms; adult females are about half the size of males. Its fur is hollow and translucent but usually appears as white or cream-colored, thus providing the animal with effective camouflage; however its skin is actually black in color. Most adult males weigh from 300 to 600 kilograms and measure from 2.4 to 3 meters in length. When standing upright, an adult male can stand up to 3.35 meters. That is about as tall as an elephant. Polar bears gradually molt their hair from May to August and-"

The potions master interrupted, "That will suffice. Alec?"

"Weighing from 35 to 55 kilograms," Alec began, "the Snow Leopard can be distinguished from other similar species by its longer tail, which helps it maintain its balance on the rugged terrain and unstable surfaces of its habitat. The Snow Leopard's tail also doubles as a warmth cover and is used to cover its nose and mouth in very cold conditions. Its tail is striped and can reach up to 90 centimeters long. It is an opportunistic feeder, eating whatever meat it can find; it often kills animals three times its size, including domestic livestock. It ambushes prey from above when possible, as it can jump as far as 14 meters. Well known for its beautiful fur, the Snow Leopard has a soft grey coat with ringed spots and rosettes of black on brown. The fur turns white in the winter. Its tail is heavy with fur and the bottom of its paws is covered with fur for protection against snow and cold. The lifespan of a Snow Leopard is normally from 15 to18 years-"

Severus interrupted again, "From what I've just heard, I believe you are all well informed in each of your subjects. You may begin practicing, but as I stated in the beginning, you may not practice unless I am supervising. I especially do not want you two," he motioned towards Lisa and Josh, "to be practicing over winter break. I will not appreciate a frantic floo call from either of your parents after you managed to get stuck in a partial transformation." They nodded in agreement.

"First, you will each attempt to change a small portion of yourselves. For example," Severus held up his hand and concentrated on only changing his hand to that of a paw.

"I do not expect you to achieve this feat within this first lesson but perhaps you might manage to gain fur or feathers on your hand. In order to succeed, you must will your hand to change. It's difficult to get the hang of, but once you manage to change something, it will become easier each time," Severus lectured.

The three Ravenclaws shared a glance before looking down to their hands and concentrating on changing them slightly. It was quiet for the first few minutes as each student attempted and failed to change anything.

"I will be in my lab. Alert me if you need any assistance or if you manage to change anything." Severus swept out of there with his robes billowing behind him.

After a few more minutes of frustrating silence, it was broken by Josh.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else we need to do? This isn't working," he muttered.

"There isn't anything else we can do. I've read several books and they all explain it basically the same way. We have to will ourselves, in this case just our hands, to change into our form. Like dad said, once we can get it to change, it will become easier each and every time," Alec explained.

They practiced for over an hour, occasionally pausing from their concentration to chat. Finally, Lisa had a little success.

"Look!" Lisa shouted eagerly. She held up her hand and revealed that her hand had changed. Several feathers had sprouted along the length of her hand. "Now what do I do?"

"Let me go get my dad," Alec said before jumping up and entering his father's lab. He waited patiently for his father to finish the step he was on before pulling the man back into the sitting room, where Lisa was still examining her claw.

"Well done," Severus praised. "In order to change it back, do exactly the opposite to what you've been doing this evening. Will your finger to change back to normal."

Lisa tried, but had no success. "Keep practicing. Once you manage to change it back, continue practicing changing it between a claw and your normal finger," the potions master said.

The three students went back to practicing and shortly after, Josh was able to succeed. On the back of his hand, a while patch of fur had sprouted. Severus repeated the same instructions for Josh as he attempted to change it back.

Alec was thrilled for his friends, but couldn't figure out why he had yet to succeed. Lisa had just managed to change her hand back before Alec finally succeeded somewhat. On the back of his hand, Alec had grown three thick white hairs.

"That's it?" Alec asked incredulously. "After all this practicing, I only manage three hairs. Lovely," he added sarcastically.

"At least you managed it. You're lucky that you'll be with your dad over break so you can practice as much as you'd like," Lisa replied.

"That's true," Alec agreed before attempting to change it back.

"It's getting late," Severus announced a while later. "Finish up soon."

The three managed to get their hands looking like normal and spent a while longer chatting amongst each other.

"Have you two been practicing your Occlumency?" Severus interrupted their conversations.

"I have sir," Lisa said. "Would you like to test me?"

Severus pulled out his wand, "Legilimens." He entered her mind and she managed to push him out fairly quickly.

"That's good progress. Continue practicing. Have you practiced Mr. Johnson?" the potions master asked.

"Umm… Not a whole lot lately. It's been a bit hectic with end of the first term tests," he admitted.

"Practice over winter break," Severus instructed. "It is an important skill that helps you retain information quicker and allows you to protect your secrets from others. Remember that as you study."

Severus looked at a clock and stood up, "Now I suggest you three head back to your dormitory."

"Night dad," Alec said as he and his two friends left.

* * *

"Here already?" Severus asked the next morning. 

"Yes. Lisa and Josh had to leave just after breakfast so I figured I might as well come over here," Alec explained. "Will it be alright if I practice some more?"

"Go ahead. I'll be in my lab again if you need me," the potions master said, draining his cup of tea and leaving to work on potions for the hospital wing.

Alec sat on a chair and made himself comfortable as he practiced changing his hand. It was a lot easier this morning without being so frustrated and he managed to get more hair on the back of his hand. Taking a break from the transformation, Alec pulled out his assignments that were due once school started up again and began. He alternated between homework and practicing the transformation for the rest of the day. By the evening, the top portion of his hand was covered with white fur. Like his father said, it was much easier to change it back and forth after each successful change. After dinner, he showed the transformation to his father, who was impressed by how far he'd achieved in just this one day.

* * *

Alec was passing the Great Hall when he saw two familiar figures approaching. "Sirius! Remus!" he exclaimed happily. The Ravenclaw gave them each a quick hug. 

"So what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came to visit you actually," Remus said. "We've only been able to communicate through letters while you are in school so we figured we'd stop by during winter break to see what you've been up to."

"So how've you been, kiddo?" Sirius asked as he ruffled Alec's hair.

"I've been pretty good. I have something cool to show you. Come on," Alec said as he led the way to their rooms. His father was nowhere in sight, most likely once again working on potions for Madam Pomfrey.

"Watch," the boy instructed as he held out his hand. The two men watched as Alec's hand slowly grew white fur.

"Congratulations!" Sirius exclaimed. "Is that the furthest you've gotten?"

"Yes," Alec said. "I've been practicing for the last few days. I've got the hang of this hand but I haven't managed to get any further though."

"Alec?" Severus' voice rang out from the office. "Who are you talking to?" he asked as he entered the room.

The potions master scowled. "Black, Lupin," he greeted unhappily. "What brings you two here?"

"I'm here to visit my godson," Sirius snapped.

"Please don't start fighting," Alec interrupted before either man could get another word in.

Severus nodded stiffly. "I'll be in my lab if you need me," he said to his son before turning and leaving with his trademark exit.

Sirius muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "greasy git" under his breath. The grim animagus stood up and looked around before he spotted a pair of fencing swords.

"How about I teach you how to use these, Alec," the black-haired man said as he held up the two swords.

"I don't-" Alec began before he was cut off.

"It's okay. I'm a good teacher. I won't let you get hurt or anything," Sirius said as he handed one to the boy.

Alec was about to explain that he already knew how to use these but stopped, deciding he'd have some fun first. So when he received the sword, he held it awkwardly in his hand, as if he didn't know what he was doing.

Severus had heard Black instructing his son and decided to watch from the doorway of his lab to see how this turned out. Obviously his son was messing with Black, since he didn't mention that he already knew what to do.

"Hold it like this. No not like that. Here let me show you," the older man demonstrated. Alec complied and matched his hold.

"There you go. Now position yourself like so. No not like that. Stop, stop. Like this." Alec was purposely standing in wrong positions and watched amusedly as Sirius tried to correct his movements. "Good." Sirius praised when Alec decided to stand properly.

"Now, I want you to block this. All you need to do is hold up you sword like this and block it like so when I come towards you." Sirius slowly swung towards Alec, who stepped forward and used his sword to meet Sirius'. He pushed the man backwards with the force of his block. A book was on the ground and Sirius started to loose his balance. He almost managed to stay on his feet, when his godson stuck out his own foot and purposely tripped him. The sword left his hand and Alec swiftly caught it then used both swords to place against Sirius' throat as he lay on the ground, slightly stunned from the fall.

A sudden laugh caused all three people to look towards the door of the lab, where Severus was standing. When they looked his way though, he stifled his laughter and settled for a smirk. Alec smirked at his father and turned towards his now disarmed opponent lying on the ground.

"You little brat," Sirius exclaimed playfully. "Why didn't you tell me you knew what you were doing?"

"I tried to tell you at first but you cut me off. I figured a little fun wouldn't hurt," Alec said, still smirking.

"Well that was pretty good. Care for another round?"

* * *

Severus was sleeping soundly until his door quietly creaked open and a young boy jumped on the bed. 

"Dad! It's Christmas! Come one dad! Get up! There're presents out there that need to get opened!" Alec exclaimed happily.

Severus grunted in response and tossed a pillow at his energetic son. "'Tis too early," he managed to mumble out.

"No it's not. Please…" Alec gave his father the puppy-eye look and Severus caved.

"Go ahead and look through your stocking. I'll be out in a minute," he said.

"Yes!" The boy raced out of the room and immediately began pulling candies and such out of his stocking. He was half way through it when he father emerged form his bedroom, looking a little more awake. With his father's permission, Alec tore into the gifts that he received from his friends. Alec was rummaging around under the tree when he came across one for his father. He handed it to the man.

"Who is that from?" the boy asked as his father opened the package containing a bottle of wine.

"Lucius Malfoy. He sends me a bottle of wine every year for Christmas," Severus replied as he set the bottle aside.

"Oh. What do you usually send him?" Alec asked as he shook a box that the Headmaster sent him. He opened the box and it revealed exactly what he was expecting – Lemon Drops.

"Usually a rare or difficult to make potion," the older man replied as he opened a box also from the Headmaster. It looked exactly like Alec's and inside was a bag of Lemon Drops as well. He tossed the bag to Alec, who seemed to like the horrid candies.

"Wait here for a moment," Severus instructed as he entered his room and returned carrying a small box with several small holes in it. "Open it slowly."

Alec opened the box slowly and peeked inside. Curled up on the bottom of the box was a beautiful red, black and yellow snake. Alec gasped and looked to his father with wide eyes.

"Where did you find him?"

"Hagrid did, actually and I thought you'd like him," the potions master explained.

The snake started hissing, causing Alec to look down. _"Stupid humans can't tell that I am a female."_

"_Sorry, I didn't know you are a female,"_ Alec hissed back.

"_You are a speaker?"_ the snake asked in surprise.

"_Yes. Do you have a name?"_

"_No, that is for you to decide. What are you called?"_ she asked.

"_Alec. I'll decide on a name for you later. May I hold you?"_ The snake curled around his hand as he reached into the box and pulled her out.

"I have an enchanted cage that contains all the necessary items for him such as fresh food, water and heated rocks for her to relax on," Severus informed his son.

"_Does this man mean you any harm? I will bite him if you ask of me," _the snake hissed.

"_No. Don't ever bite him. This is my father,"_ Alec hissed back before turning towards his father. "Thanks dad. By the way, the snake is a female and she doesn't like being called him."

"Later this evening, I'd like to collect a sample of her venom to prepare an antidote in the event that she bites someone. Inform her that she is not allowed to bite any students, should she ever come across any."

Alec relayed the message to the snake who agreed not to bite anyone. The raven-haired boy placed his new snake into the enchanted cage and let her explore it. The cage on the outside was small but it was enchanted to be much larger on the inside and it contained rocks that were warm, as if from sitting in the sun. Several mice were darting across the dry dusty landscape, trying to find places to hide from the snake. It was the perfect home for a serpent.

"Thank you very much dad!" Alec said as he hugged his father.

"Get dressed, breakfast will begin soon in the Great Hall," Severus suggested after looking at the clock.

Both made their way to the beautifully decorated Great Hall, where several teachers and the few students who remained behind were eating. HalH

Halfway through breakfast, Sirius and Remus showed up and decided to join them. Since they arrived so late, most people had already left. Sirius eventually passed a gift to Alec, who tore into it. He pulled out an old looking hand mirror.

"It's an enchanted mirror that allows you to contact me whenever you'd like. Just say my name and if I have my mirror on me, I'll be able to communicate with you." Sirius explained.

"Neat! Thank you!" Remus then handed the boy a small wrapped package, and he quickly tore into it, as well. Inside the box were a couple of small books.

Remus explained, "They are not text books or anything. These are just a few books that you might enjoy reading for fun. One is filled with a mystery story and the other is one about Wizarding myths."

"Thank you Remus!" Alec gave both men a quick hug.

While Alec was talking with Sirius, Severus pulled a vial of Wolfsbane and handed it to Lupin.

"Thank you very much Severus," Remus said sincerely. Both wizards stuck around for a while longer and Alec walked with them to the edge of the gates. He gave them goodbye hugs and headed back to the castle doors, where his father was waiting for him. The man was currently talking with Professor McGonagall and not able to see the incoming snowball that smacked him in the back of his head.

Both professors stopped their conversation and turned towards the culprit who stood there guiltily smiling. Severus said a quick goodbye to his colleague and walked outside towards his son. His wand was hidden in his hand and he discreetly flicked it towards his son.

A snowball had just smacked Alec in the back of his head and he turned to see where it had come from. No one was there and he turned towards his father, just as another snowball came flying in. He ducked just in time to avoid it, but he was unable to avoid the next one that came from his father. Alec just started laughing and started throwing them back at the man, who would never admit to having a snowball fight.

Sucking on a Lemon Drop in his office was the Headmaster, who looked out his window and saw his potions professor engaged in a snowball fight with his son. His blue eyes twinkled merrily at the sight and he just smiled and then popped another candy in his mouth.

* * *

A/N: This took like forever... This was a rather fun chapter so hopefully you all liked it. The three Ravenclaws are finally making some slow progress with their forms but they won't complete their transformation until 3rd year, I think? 

I'm currently preparing to move so I don't have much time to write. Next chapter probably wont be out until beginning of September unless I find time to write more. I will not abandon this story, no matter how busy I get.

Thanks for all the reviews although I was a bit disappointed with the lack of them from the last chapter. Roughly 70 people have this on their alert/favorites list and only 6 reviewed...

Thanks to: PaddyandMoony, kehlencrow, shaggy37, Ariana-blood-hehe, Aleu-n-Prongs, and Moonrose91. Hopefully you liked this chapter and I'll try to start on chapter 10 soon.


	10. What's wrong with Snape?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

* * *

"What have you decided to name her?" Severus motioned towards the snake residing upon his son's shoulders. 

"Well I am not very good with coming up with names so I ended up settling with Grace. It's kinda simple and I chose it because she moves rather gracefully." Alec explained as he caressed the snake curled around his neck and shoulder area.

"It suits her," his father commented before looking at the clock. "I believe you should return Grace to her habitat and head to the Great Hall to meet your friends."

Alec did as he was instructed and met up with his two friends, who both had returned from their vacation.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "So how were your vacations? You get anything good for Christmas?"

The three Ravenclaws sat down and each took turns sharing information about their vacations over dinner in the Great Hall. After everyone was full, Alec led his two friends to his room, where Grace was relaxing in the artificial sunlight of the cage.

Being in the dungeons with Professor Snape around allowed them the opportunity to work on the Animagus transformation more. Alec eagerly showed his friends how he was steadily progressing with fur along the length of his arm. Apparently they were being too loud in Alec's room because Severus came in. He stood in the doorway with a glass of red wine in his hand and glared at the three kids.

"I planned to enjoy the remainder of my evening in silence but that isn't possible unless the three of you tone it down," the potions master snapped. Then he frowned at his outburst and spoke again, "I'll allow you to practice elsewhere if you see either myself or Professor McGonagall in the event you get stuck in a partial transformation."

"Yes sir," the three answered in unison before scattering out of Alec's room. Severus sat down in his chair and stared into the fire as he continuously sipped his wine until he decided to retire to bed.

* * *

The month of January flew by once classes started up again and it was now Valentine's Day. The so-called defense professor decided he wanted to decorate the Great Hall and did so in abundance. He went all out and managed to procure several dwarves to run around the school and deliver valentines to students. The teachers were not too thrilled with all this either, especially the resident potions master. The moment he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, he had immediately turned around and stormed out. When students saw this, they dreaded the moment they had to walk into his class that day.

* * *

Second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs walked in cautiously to their last class of the day, which happened to be potions. The professor was sitting at his desk, furiously grading several homework assignments and the students shuffled to their seats, talking very quietly. 

Alec set up his work station in the front of the class, with Josh next to him and Lisa on the other side of Josh. The bell ringing snapped the potions master out of his grading stupor and he got to his feet and began his lecture. After being given thorough instructions of a rather volatile potion, the students began silently working.

Alec was preparing to add one pinch of diced up daisy roots when Josh accidentally bumped his arm and too many of them fell into the cauldron. It immediately began smoking and boiled over, splashing onto the desk and on his arm. The Ravenclaw hissed as the potion burned through his robes and came into contact with his skin.

At the sight and sound of the bubbling potion, Professor Snape swept over there and banished the ruined assignment and then turned towards his son with a scowl on his face.

"I thought you, of all my students, would have been able to complete this potion without any mishaps," the older man said in a quiet disappointed tone. "I see that I was wrong. Go to the infirmary and get your arm looked at. Detention tonight at seven," he added.

"But-" Alec began.

"Go," Severus interrupted and Alec stared at him without moving. "NOW!" the man snapped and the boy stepped back, before fleeing the room.

Alec wiped the stray tear from his eye before entering the infirmary. That was the first time in which his father had really yelled at him and it was all over a stupid accident.

"What can I do for you Mr. Snape?" the Medi-witch asked as she guided him to a bed, which he hopped onto.

"Um, well some of my potion spilt over the cauldron's edge and onto my arm." Alec showed her the portion of his arm that had been burnt.

She ran a quick diagnostic scan before pulling out a burn salve from a storage drawer. "Apply this to your arm twice a day until the burn is gone," Madam Pomfrey instructed as she added the first bit of salve to the wound. A hiss escaped from Alec as the cool salve was smoothed onto his skin. When she was finished, she handed him the bottle.

Accepting it, Alec stood to leave. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey."

"Run along now and be careful with your arm." He nodded before heading to the library. Once he got there, he realized he didn't have his book bag with him and decided to wait until later to retrieve it since he wasn't quite ready to face his father.

The second year Ravenclaw wandered over to the potions section and began searching for an advanced book. Once he found one, he curled up in a chair and began studying earnestly.

"Alec?" Lisa questioned as she approached. "You missed dinner." He looked up in surprise.

"I hadn't realized that much time had gone by. Did either of you happen to grab my book bag?"

"Sorry, I didn't think to look for it. Professor Snape sorta kicked us all out the moment the bell rang," Josh explained.

Alec groaned. "Great. I need to get my bag to complete tonight's charms assignment." He checked his watch. "I've got to hurry. Who knows how long I'll be scrubbing cauldrons so don't wait up for me," he said before rushing to the dungeons. Alec knocked on the door before going inside after hearing a sharp 'Enter!' from his father.

"You were almost late, Mr. Snape." Alec winced at hearing his father address him so formally. "Get to work scrubbing out those cauldrons," he motioned towards three dirty ones, "and when you're finished with that, begin scrubbing the countertops."

Alec immediately set to work, scrubbing away at the stains caused from various potions. After a while in the silence, Alec looked up and saw his father scowling and massaging his temples before returning to grading essays. Several hours later, he had finished scrubbing the counters and looked up again. His father was watching him with tired eyes while sipping his drink. When their eyes met, Alec immediately looked away.

"I'm finished, sir."

Severus stared at him for a moment, then frowned. "Alec-" he began before stopping. He shook his head as if to clear it. "You are dismissed."

Alec grabbed the book bag before rushing to his dormitory, thankfully managing to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris. The common room was pretty deserted when he arrived seeing as it was getting late. The boy pulled out his charms assignment and began working on it quickly, hoping to still get a decent amount of sleep that night.

* * *

Lisa and Josh were once again searching for their friend, but both had a pretty good idea where he could be found. Ever since the potions incident, Alec had been studying excessively in the Library, always focused on potions. Almost everyday Alec would be found devouring another book after finishing homework and after Quidditch practice. 

"Hey Alec," Lisa and Josh greeted as they found their friend curled up in a chair near the back of the Library.

"Hey guys," he said as he looked up at them with tired eyes.

"You want go walking around outside with us?" Lisa asked.

Alec shook his head, "No thanks. I've got to finish reading this book soon."

"No you don't," Josh jumped in. "You don't have to finish reading that because that isn't even a book on the syllabus for second years."

"Come on Alec," Lisa pleaded. "Just come for a walk outside. It'll do you good to get some sunshine."

"I do go outside during Quidditch practice, you know," Alec replied as he slowly closed the book. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

The three Ravenclaws wandered outside for a while before finding a shady tree to relax under.

"Why have you been studying so hard in potions? You already have the top grade in our class," Lisa pointed out.

Alec remained silent for a moment before sighing. "I guess it's because I don't want to disappoint my father again."

"I don't think you're disappointing him," Josh said. "Valentine's day just made him cranky so he sorta snapped at you. My parents tend to snap too when they get cranky."

"Well it's not like I've had a normal family in the past," Alec snapped. "All I seem to do is disappoint or make my family mad at me for one reason or another."

"Alec, I know this is frustrating you, but please don't get mad at us," Lisa said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry guys," Alec hung his head. "I'm tired and haven't been sleeping well lately. But I guess that's from staying up and studying so much."

"You haven't been eating properly too. You're skinny enough as it is so you'd better start showing up during every meal," Lisa lectured.

"Yes mother," Alec replied with a smile. "So do you guys think I should go talk with my father? He hasn't said anything to me outside of class for a while now."

"I'd noticed that," the young witch said. "He really has been busy or something lately because he doesn't quite seem like himself."

"Maybe he is worried about this 'Chamber of Secrets' thing going on around the school?" Josh wondered aloud.

"Maybe. Thankfully no more attacks have occurred," the young Snape said before getting to his feet. "I have Quidditch practice in a bit and when I'm done, I think I just might go visit my father. I might be there for a while so don't wait up for me." They said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

* * *

After a long grueling Quidditch practice, Alec dashed off to the Library to pick up a book for his charms homework. Dinner would begin soon, so as he rushed through the halls, he turned the corner sharply and ran into an older student and knocked both of them onto the ground. 

"Watch where you're going stupid little kid," the older blond-haired boy snarled as he got to his feet and straightened out his ruffled up red and gold tie. The Gryffindor's two friends, who were following closely behind him, gathered his fallen books.

Alec wearily got to his feet and his hand inched towards the pocket where his wand was stored.

"Hey," one of the dark-haired boys said. "You're essay was ruined." He held up an essay where the ink that was drying was now smudged all over.

"Damnit!" the boy cursed before turning back to Alec. "I spent two hours writing that essay for the greasy git and now it's messed up because of you!"

"Don't call my father a greasy git!" Alec butted in angrily.

"So you're Snape's kid? Never got a good look at you 'till now and you're rather runty," the blond looked down at him and Alec reddened.

"I'm not runty!" he cried indignantly. "Look, I'm sorry about the essay-"

The older boy suddenly stalked towards him and Alec was unable to finish that statement as he tried to catch his breath after being shoved against the wall.

Before the blond could say or do anything more, Alec shoved his knee right into the other's groin, causing the blond to stumble backwards and release Alec. The Ravenclaw then took off to the Great Hall, deciding to visit the Library after dinner instead. He slowed his pace as he neared the dining hall and paused outside to momentarily catch his breath.

"Hey guys," Alec greeted as he sat down beside Josh.

"Have you talked to you dad yet?" Lisa asked.

"Not yet," he replied as he placed food onto his plate. "I'm going to the library to pick up a book," Lisa gave him a look and he quickly added, "a charms book, not potions. Then after that I'll head down there."

"Okay. As long as you stay away from the potions books! It's Friday and you need to have fun this weekend without spending the whole time studying. So no potions unless it is for a homework assignment," Lisa said sternly.

"Yes mother," Alec quipped with a smile.

* * *

Alec had just checked out the charms book and exited the library when he heard the voice again, after so long a silence. 

"_Fresh blood…"_

The voice went further away and he wasn't able to understand anything else it said. He immediately set off to go tell his father everything, including the strange voices that only he was hearing. As he turned the corner, he stumbled in shock. There on the ground was another petrified victim along with a petrified ghost. The boy, upon closer inspection, was the same one he'd seen just before dinner in the hallway. The other victim was Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Alec started to back away when Filch came up from behind him.

"What are you doing standing…" he trailed off as soon as he caught sight of what Ale was staring at.

"It was you!! You killed Mrs. Norris!" The caretaker screeched.

"I didn't do it! I swear! I was just walking this way and found them!" Alec defended himself as he tried to extract himself from the caretaker's grip on his shirt collar.

"Come on boy, we're going to see the Headmaster." Filch held tightly onto his shirt as he pulled the boy to the staff lounge, where the Headmaster was chatting with several teachers. As they entered, Alec looked around and was disappointed to notice his father wasn't there.

"Headmaster," Filch greeted. "This boy was caught at the scene of the crime! I know it was him that killed my cat! He-"

"Argus," the older man interrupted. "Unhand Mr. Snape and please tell me what has happened."

Filch reluctantly let go. "There was another attack," the teachers present gasped, "and I caught the boy at the scene of the crime."

"I didn't do it! I was on my way to see my dad and I came across them. I swear it wasn't me!"

The Headmaster rose to his feet. "I believe you. Perhaps you should go visit your father while I take care of this." The Ravenclaw nodded. "Perhaps you can also meet me in my office in say, 30 minutes time?" The boy nodded again before leaving.

Alec descended the dungeons quickly and headed towards his father's private lab, where he usually was at this time of night.

"Dad?" he called out as he entered through the open door. A crash was heard, followed by several swear words.

"Damnit boy, what do you want? You interupped me while I was in the process of working on a very important potion," the Potions Master snapped as he turned his angry scowl towards his son.

Alec took a step back.

"Well? What did you want, boy?"

Alec stood there in shock, at seeing his father act this way. "I- uh..." Alec tried to focus his muddled thoughts into finding the purpose of his visit, but he was unable to concentrate with his father's angry glare directed towards him.

The dark eyes glinted dangerously as they stared at the boy before him. When no reason came forth, he stalked towards the boy who flinched back and grabbed his arm tightly. He proceeded to shove the boy fully out of the lab.

"Do not," he began in his silky dangerous tone, "bother me again unless you are on the verge of dying. Do you understand me?" Alec gave one quick nod.

"Verbal answer!" the man snapped.

"Yes, sir," Alec said and watched as the door slammed closed and he was left standing there. Alec bit his lip before turning and leaving.

He wandered slowly towards the Headmaster's office with many thoughts swirling around in his head.

The staircase was revealed after he guessed the correct password, since the Headmaster hadn't informed him of it before.

The Headmaster could instantly tell something was wrong the moment the boy entered his office.

"Alec?" he said softly. "What is wrong?"

Alec slumped tiredly into a chair and began to explain how his father had been acting lately.

"I didn't really think anything was wrong until this evening. He just seemed stressed out or something but that couldn't have been my father just now. He would have never thrown me out of his office like that!"

Dumbledore thought for a moment before standing up. "Well I think it's time we paid your father a visit."

* * *

A/N: I'll bet your all wondering whats wrong with Snape right about now. You'll find out soon! I hope you all liked this chapter and as soon as I get settled in my new house, I'll get to work writing the next chapter. It'll take some time though since I'm moving out of state and things will be slightly hectic for a while. I won't abandon this story either! 

Thanks to: MoonRose91, PadyandMoony, crazykids121, Shaggy37, Mandalen, Aleu-n-Prongs, Ariana-blood-hehe, and charlie-becks.

KentouKurige: The timeline was purposely done this way and if I do write another sequel to this, it won't be based off of PS/SS. Yes Ron and Hermione are first years and even though he is the same age, he is in second year. I chose to do it that way so people won't think he could be the missing Harry Potter since everyone thinks Alec is older. Did that make any sense? Probably not. :) As to the diary question... well who has it will be revealed soon but since Ginny isn't here, it couldn't be her. And thanks for pointing out the wing part of Lisa's transformation part, which I went back and edited.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I really appreciate the continious support!


	11. The Portrait

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

* * *

Alec followed the Headmaster apprehensively as they descended into the dungeons. Dumbledore was insistent on speaking with Severus even though Alec explained what his father had said just before kicking him out. The Headmaster just assured him that everything would be fine. 

The portrait of Salazar opened for them after Alec spoke the password and inside on the couch was an aggravated potions master, grading essays. Severus looked up, with a scowl on his face, at the sound of approaching steps.

"Headmaster," Severus greeted, removing the scowl as he gazed up at older wizard. He was about to say more when his son stepped out from behind the Headmaster.

Severus' scowl reappeared. "What's the boy been telling you?" he demanded. Alec looked down at his feet rather than facing his aggravated father.

Albus frowned as he peered over his half-moon glasses to study his potions professor. At first glance, it looked as if the man was just stressed out but upon closer inspection, there was a very slight glazed look his eyes. These were not the signs of the Imperious curse since the eyes would have been fully glazed over, but it was now obvious something was affecting him.

"Come Severus, I'd like Poppy to give you a check over," the older wizard requested.

"What for?" the professor demanded.

"Just a general checkup since you look unwell," Albus answered vaguely as he motioned for the man to follow him.

"I'm perfectly fine and I have too much work to complete," he responded stubbornly.

"Then I'm sorry to have to do this." Severus glanced up from the work he'd resumed grading just in time to see Albus pull out his wand. _"Stupefy."_

* * *

"Well, I can't seem to find anything wrong with him," Madam Pomfrey explained. "The only thing I can tell is that he hasn't been eating too much lately and appears to be exhausted." 

"That unfortunately does not explain his recent behavior," Albus murmured.

The Medi-Witch turned and picked up the list that appeared next to a blood sample and studied it.

"I tested his blood and the results don't make much sense. It appears he has something in his system but I am unable to determine what it could possibly be." Poppy then handed the list over to the Headmaster.

"Hmm…" Albus' blue eyes quickly scanned over the list. "What an unusual combination of ingredients. I'm afraid I do not know what this could be either."

"What's going to happen to my dad?" Alec spoke up.

"I will have to keep him in the infirmary until we can find something to counter the potion that is in his bloodstream. Since he will presumably try to leave immediately upon awaking, I'll have to keep him sedated as well." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"How long will it take to find the cure?" the young boy asked as he gazed at his father's still form.

"That depends," the headmaster began. "Do you know if your father has gone anywhere recently like a pub for drinks? Someone may have slipped something in his drink then."

Alec shook his head. "I'm pretty sure it's been a while since he last left the castle."

"Can you remember when your father first appeared to be acting a bit odd?"

The young boy thought back before remembering one incident. "I'm not sure if this counts since he might have just been cranky then. Well, I had brought Lisa and Josh down to my room just after Christmas break ended and I guess we were being loud because he kicked us out. He snapped at us and at the time I thought he was just cranky but he may have already been affected by the potion. I'm sorry, I don't know for sure," Alec added.

Dumbledore patted his shoulder in reassurance. "It's okay. If you think of anything else, do not hesitate to let me know. It's getting late so you should head back to your dormitory. You may visit your father tomorrow if you wish, but for the time being he will be sedated."

Alec reluctantly left the Hospital wing and retreated to the common room, where his friends were waiting for him.

Lisa immediately picked up on his dejected demeanor and asked what was wrong. Alec went on to explain what had happened, starting with the latest attack and concluding with his father ending up in the infirmary.

"Why don't we do something to take your mind off all this stuff?" Josh suggested.

"Like what?" Alec asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm really not in the mood for homework right now."

"I wasn't going to suggest that. I was thinking," Josh leaned closer to Alec and Lisa and whispered, "we could practice our transformations."

"Alright. Let me get my cloak and we'll go." The dark haired boy quickly disappeared up the stairs.

Lisa turned to Josh. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know." Josh shrugged. "He's probably going to be miserable for a while with his dad in the infirmary and then we've got this whole Chamber of Secrets stuff going on."

Alec reappeared with a cloak in hand, halting their conversation. The three left he common room, quickly huddled beneath the cloak to avoid being seen this close to curfew and then they made their way to the Room of Requirement.

The three Ravenclaws began practicing with vigor to hopefully forget about all the bad things happening, even if only for a short while.

* * *

The following day, students everywhere seemed to know something was wrong with Professor Snape since he hadn't been seen and another student claimed to have spotted him in the infirmary. Students with NEWTs and OWLs were currently panicking because they needed the professor to help them prepare for the upcoming tests. 

The Headmaster stood and the hall quieted. "As you have noticed, Professor Snape is not with us currently. He is ill and will not be able to teach his classes. Until he is well, Professor Lupin will be taking over his classes." It was then when most students noticed the sandy-haired man sitting at the head table.

Remus looked up and smiled at the students before returning back to his meal. Whispers began as students speculated about the new temporary professor.

Soon after breakfast ended, the second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs made their way to the dungeons to have potions with Professor Lupin. They took their usual seats and pulled out parchment and quills while waiting for the final bell.

Professor Lupin appeared from the office just as the final bell sounded. He placed his notes on the desk before turning his attention to the students.

"For the time being," he began. "I will be substituting for Professor Snape until he is able to teach again. Do not ask me what is wrong with him, because I am unaware of his exact condition. Now let's begin by turning to page 189…"

* * *

"We haven't been able to find anything on the Chamber of Secrets," Josh complained. "So why do we keep spending hours and hours in here looking?" Alec and Lisa both rolled their eyes and continued to flip through the books. 

"There's got to be something written about it somewhere," Lisa said. "And I want to keep searching until we find it."

"Why is this so important?" Josh complained as he returned a book to the shelf.

"Haven't you heard?" Alec asked. "They plan to close the school sooner or later if there's no stopping of the attacks."

"Oh, I hadn't heard that," Josh replied. He sighed and plucked another book off the shelf to begin flipping through. "We should just bring Slytherin back to life and ask him where his stupid chamber is," Josh muttered sarcastically.

Alec's head shot up as a thought occurred to him. "Duh! How could I forget about that?" The Ravenclaw placed his books back on the shelf and motioned for his friends to come with him. Other students looked at them with mistrust as they exited.

"Why were they staring at us like that?" Alec asked once they were walking through the corridors.

"Um…" Josh began hesitantly. "Rumor is you might have something to do with all the attacks."

"What?" Alec rounded on his friend. "Why would they think that?"

"Well you did have that argument with that Gryffindor in the hallway just before he was attacked," Lisa pointed out logically.

Alec frowned and kept walking towards the dungeons.

"So what are we doing?" the dark-haired boy asked. "You weren't seriously thinking about trying to bring Slytherin back to life just to talk to him, were you? Because I was just joking, you know…"

"I know you were joking. We are going to talk to him though." Alec halted his steps in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, in hopes that this would reveal the secrets they desperately searched for.

* * *

A/N: I know this was short but I just haven't felt like writing lately. Now that I'm settled in my new home, chapters should be back on schedule and coming out every 2 weeks or so. I'm planning a sequel to this story and secrets will finally be revealed! Hopefully you'll all continue reading that story when it comes out as well. 

Thanks to: MoonRose91, Shaggy37, Arica Princess of Rivendale, Saphira Arya Potter, PadyandMoony, Ariana-blood-hehe, Aleu-n-prongs, Mandalen, the-dreamer4, and kehlencrow (thats true although it could be explained as a transfiguration spell gone wrong. thanks for editing too).

Thanks for all the reviews! They make me very very happy:) Next chapter will be up soon!


	12. The Minister, Malfoy and Myrtle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

A/N: Some of the dialogue from this chapter came from the second book.

* * *

"_Hello, Sal,"_ Alec greeted_. "I have a couple of questions to ask you."_

"_Ask away, young Snape,"_ Slytherin prompted.

"_We were wondering if you could tell us what you know about the Chamber of Secrets and the beast the lies within it."_

"Alec," Lisa interrupted impatiently.

He turned to her. "What?"

"Will you please stop speaking in Parsletounge because we surely can't understand a thing you both are saying," she replied, exasperated.

"Oops sorry," Alec reddened. "I didn't realize I wasn't speaking English."

"I'm afraid I won't be too helpful. You see, I was created just before Salazar made the Chamber of Secrets. All I can share with you are the rumors that I believe are true along with what I know happened 50 years ago."

"Wait," Josh intervened. "The Chamber was opened 50 years ago? What happened?"

"50 years ago, several students were attacked and one died." The three students gasped. "A student by the name of Tom Riddle managed to capture the culprit and stopped the attacks from happening. Since then, all has been quiet until now when these attacks started up again."

"Do you know who the culprit was?" Lisa inquired.

"I believe it was a student by the name of Rubeus Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" Three shocked voices exclaimed at once.

"Yes, and I believe he still works here. You see Headmaster Dumbledore was the Transfiguration professor at the time of these attacks and he wasn't so convinced it was Hagrid who had been attacking the students. Nevertheless, the boy was expelled and his wand was snapped."

"Do you think they're going to blame Hagrid again? For these latest attacks," Josh asked.

"I believe it is highly likely," Salazar answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if the ministry shows up soon and takes him off to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Lisa wondered.

"It's the wizarding prison that is guarded by Dementors. They are truly horrid creatures," Slytherin answered.

"Oh," Lisa responded. "Do you have any idea what creature could be petrifying the students?"

"Like I said earlier, I was created before the Chamber was built and I wouldn't really know what could lie within it. It could be anything."

"I've noticed the spiders are leaving the castle. Does that have anything to do with the monster in the chamber?" Alec questioned.

"It's possible. I will think more on it and perhaps you three can visit me again later and I might have been able to think of something by then."

"Thanks Salazar, for all your help," Alec said.

"You're welcome," he responded. "Have they found out what is wrong with your father yet?"

"Not yet. I haven't seen him today so I'll find out if anything has changed."

The three Ravenclaws left the portrait and headed to the exit of the dungeons. All three were pondering over the new information and hoping to come to some conclusion about the entrance of the chamber or at least what lied within it.

"I'm going to go visit my dad," Alec said to break the silence.

"Okay. Josh and I'll head to the library. I had a few more things I wanted to research." Lisa answered.

Alec walked towards the infirmary while his two best friends went to research some more. He arrived in the hospital wing to find the Headmaster conversing with Madam Pomfrey.

"Alec," Professor Dumbledore greeted. "How have you been?"

Alec shrugged. "I've been okay. Have there been any changes?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid nothing has changed. Until we find out more information on the potion, we are unable to counteract it."

Before anything further could be said, the infirmary doors opened with a slam.

"Dumbledore," the Minister of Magic bellowed. Before he could say anything further, he was interrupted by an irate Medi-witch.

"Now look here," she began with her hands on her hips. "This is a hospital wing and I have patients who need their rest."

Cornelius Fudge spluttered. "But--I am the Minister of Magic!"

"I don't care who you are! If you are not quiet in here, then I will kick you out, Minister or not!" she declared. Alec smirked from his seat beside his father, knowing full well that Madam Pomfrey meant business.

Apparently the Minister knew as well so he quietly turned to Dumbledore. "I've come to tell you that Hagrid is being taken into custody of the Aurors."

The Headmaster frowned. "I want it understood that Hagrid has my full confidence. I do not believe he was the one behind these attacks."

"I'm afraid Albus that I have to do something and Hagrid's record is against him. We at the Ministry feel that something- anything, needs to be done in order to prevent further attacks."

Once again the infirmary doors were opened and Lucius Malfoy came strutting in, with an official document in his hand.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Malfoy?" the Headmaster asked.

"We, the school governors, feel that it is time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension and you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid you've been loosing your touch. How many attacks have there been now?" He looked around the hospital wing and his eyes stopped on Alec, who was sitting by his father's bedside.

He flashed Alec a nasty smile before turning his gaze back to the Headmaster.

Minister Fudge was looking rather panicked right now. "You-You can't suspend Dumbledore! This is the last thing we need right now," he began to sweat. "See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop these attacks, who do you think can?"

"That remains to be seen. But all twelve of us have voted-"

"And how many did you threaten or blackmail to get these signatures?" Alec muttered but he was clearly heard in the quiet infirmary. Malfoy shot him a venomous look.

"Very well," Dumbledore conceded. "If the board of governors wishes for me to step down, then I shall."

* * *

After the Headmaster left, Madam Pomfrey shooed him back off to his dormitories. He was currently working on his charms homework while waiting for his friends to return from the library. 

A few minutes later, the entrance to the common room opened. Alec looked up, hoping to see his friends but instead Professor Flitwick came in. Several students looked his way, curious as to why their Head of the House was here. He continued walking until he stopped in front of Alec.

"Can you come with me Mr. Snape?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

"Okay," Alec answered. "Do I need to bring anything with me?"

"No, no. You may return your belongings to your trunk then return down here." Alec dashed up the stairs and placed his stuff on his bedside table before heading back down again. His mind was whirling with possibilities for having to come with the teacher. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong and Professor Flitwick looked rather grim. His heart began to pound as they headed down the corridor where the infirmary was located.

"I'll warn you; this will be a bit of a shock." Alec prepared himself, but wasn't expecting to see his two best friends petrified.

"No, no, no," Alec whispered as he approached their still bodies.

"They were both found together and they each had mirrors in their hands. Do you have any idea why?" the charms professor asked.

"I-I don't know," he admitted. "They were in the library the last I knew."

"Madam Pomfrey said she'll permit you to stay the night here if you'd like to take a Dreamless Sleep potion." Professor Flitwick offered.

"Thank you," Alec agreed. He sat miserably on the chair in between his two friends' beds. The infirmary was silent, except for the sound of shuffling papers in the Medi-witches office. Alec sighed dejectedly and grabbed both of his friend's hands. They were cold and stiff. After several minutes, Madam Pomfrey came in and placed his sleeping potion on the table next to an empty bed. Alec curled on the bed, despite the fact that he wasn't in pajamas, and swallowed the potion. He lay back down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next few days went by excruciatingly slow. Alec found it hard to concentrate in his classes since his two best friends and father were in the infirmary. The teachers weren't too hard on any of the students, since everyone was really worried about the possibility of the school closing. The Headmaster was gone and Professor McGonagall had stepped into his place temporarily. 

The final bell rang and students were dismissed. Instead of returning to his dormitory, Alec went to the infirmary, as he had been doing for the last several days. As usual, he pulled up a chair beside his two friends. While he was sitting there, he noticed a small wad of paper in Lisa's hand. It was easy to miss since her hand was clenched closed.

The paper read: _"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the basilisk, known as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of a rooster, which is fatal to it."_

On the side, Lisa's handwrote the word _pipes_, which didn't make any sense to Alec. The rest of it fit though. It made perfect sense that the creature was a basilisk. He decided to ask Salazar and see what he thought.

Several minutes later, Alec reached the portrait. He quickly and quietly read off the information about the Basilisk.

"It makes perfect sense. I speak Parsletounge, so why not use a snake?" Sal muttered.

"Do you know what Lisa meant by the pipes?" Alec asked.

"Hrmm…" Salazar pondered for a minute before it came to him. "She must have meant the snake travels though the piping system. Now that I think about it, 50 years ago, a girl died and it was in a bathroom."

Alec's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "Moaning Myrtle." He quickly muttered the password and entered the room. It was dark and slightly dusty in here since no one had been staying in the quarters for a while. He quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak that was safely kept in his closet and left his bedroom. As he entered the living room, he spotted a wine bottle sitting on the side table.

A sudden thought occurred to him. His father had received the bottle from Lucius Malfoy for Christmas and yet his father didn't start acting weird until afterwards. He vaguely recalled his father had a wine glass in his hand when he first snapped at them. Several other times when his father was angry, he was always drinking something. He could be wrong, but it wouldn't hurt to grab the bottle and have it tested.

Even though the Headmaster was gone, he still headed towards his office so hopefully Professor McGonagall can have the wine tested or contact Dumbledore to do it. After guessing several passwords, he was finally admitted into the office. Unfortunately it was empty with the exception being Fawkes, who was perched on his stand.

Alec grabbed a blank piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note on it for the Headmaster. He wrapped the note around the bottle and turned to the Phoenix.

"Do you think you can take this to Professor Dumbledore? Please Fawkes, I need him to test it and hopefully he can cure my dad." Alec pleaded. The bird sang a short melody before taking flight and grabbing the bottle and note in his talons. He disappeared in a flash.

Alec left the office and headed back towards the infirmary. Just as he arrived, he heard an announcement.

"All students are to report to their dormitories immediately," Professor McGonagall's amplified voice announced.

He quickly checked on his father and two friends before making his way to the Ravenclaw common room. As he passed the teachers lounge he heard their voices. Since he'd grabbed his invisibility cloak earlier, he decided to put it to use and listen in.

"How are the Mandrakes doing?" Professor McGonagall asked the Herbology professor.

"They are almost ready. Only another day or two more," she replied.

"Good, but unfortunately as soon as these students are restored to their proper health, they'll all have to go home. The school will have to close."

The staffroom door opened and Gilderoy walked in, very much late to the meeting.

"So sorry," he apologized and flashed them his obnoxious smile. "I must have dozed off. What've I missed?"

"We were just discussing how the school will have to close. There is nothing further we can do to keep the students safe. Although," the Transfiguration professor glared at him with an odd glint in her eye, "you have been talking about knowing the entrance to the Chamber this whole time. Perhaps you'd like to go take care of it so the school can stay open? Here's your chance," she added.

Lockhart sputtered for a moment before collecting himself somewhat. "I-I- well okay then. I'll, um just go prepare," he replied before scurrying out of the lounge quickly.

Several teachers managed to chuckle quietly, but their laughter was subdued with the impending end of the school.

"Is there anything else we can do?" one of the other teachers asked.

"I'm afraid not-" she began before Filch entered the lounge.

"Professors, there's been a message left on the wall. It says that a student was taken into the Chamber itself." Filch reported as the teachers gasped.

"Are all the students accounted for?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

Professor Flitwick muttered a quick charm to tell him who was absent from the common rooms.

"All the students are accounted for except…"

* * *

A/N: Give me your guesses! Who do you think was writing in the diary and is now in the CoS? 

Thanks to: kehlencrow for editing, PadyandMoony, Shaggy37, MoonRose91, Arica Princess of Rivendale, Ariana-blood-hehe, Saphira Arya Potter, JusticeisBlind13, and Aleu-n-Prongs (you're my 100th reviewer!).

Thanks for all the support and I know you all really want to find out who it is so with a little reviewing encouargement... then the next chapter could possibly be out pretty soon. :)


	13. Slytherin's Secret Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

A/N: Some of the dialogue from this chapter came from the second book.

* * *

"All the students are accounted for except Alec Snape from my house but I believe he was visiting with his father and may not have made it back to the common room yet. No students from Slytherin or Hufflepuff are missing. The only Gryffindor student missing is Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick stated. 

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Poor dear. She's only a first year too," she murmured.

"Is there anything we will be able to do to save her?" another professor wondered.

"Unless we are able to find the culprit or the entrance to the Chamber, there is nothing further to do," McGonagall concluded sadly. "I'm afraid the school will be closed for sure now."

Alec gasped quietly and dashed away from the lounge. He headed to the second floor to find Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle? Are you in here?" Alec called out cautiously. She could be a bit creepy at times.

"What do you want?" she sniffled. "Have you come to make fun of me?"

"No. I um wanted to ask you how you died," the Ravenclaw replied.

"Ooooh. It was dreadful, absolutely dreadful. "I was crying in the bathroom because Olive Hornbee made fun of me earlier that day. I heard a boy's voice and I asked him what he was doing here. When I came out, I _died._"

"Just like that? Did you see anything?" he inquired.

"I remember seeing large yellow eyes over there." She pointed towards the bathroom sinks. Alec walked over and looked at the sinks. They looked ordinary. He remembered Lisa's clue about the pipes and decided to test each sink. When he came across one that didn't work, he knew it was likely to be the entrance. As he looked closer, he discovered a small snake engraved on the spout.

"Alohomora," he tried. Nothing happened.

"I think the boy hissed," Myrtle added helpfully.

"_Open,"_ Alec hissed. Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard as the sinks shifted apart and revealed a dark and dirty hole. "Wow." Myrtle shrieked when the sinks rearranged and dove head first into a toilet, disappearing.

"Do not make any sudden movements Mr. Snape," Alec looked into the mirror and saw Gilderoy Lockhart standing behind him. He groaned and slowly turned around.

"So it _was_ you attacking students?" Lockhart assumed.

"No!" Alec denied vehemently. "In case you've forgotten, my two best friends are currently in the infirmary."

"Yes, yes and so is your father. Trying to get rid of your family and friends then?"

"That's not true! I don't know what is wrong with my father and I did not attack anyone!" Alec swore.

"Let's see then. It appears I came across you while you were attempting to enter the chamber. I guess we'd have to duel then mysteriously you'll lose you mind," Lockhart murmured his plan out loud.

"You think anyone will buy that story? I'm not crazy and you can't make me no matter what spell you use." Alec didn't know of any spells that could make someone go crazy and hoped that if there were any, then that Lockhart wouldn't know how to do it.

"That happens to be my specialty spell," Lockhart said pompously.

"That's how you did it," the Ravenclaw said with sudden realization. "You wrote your books based on things that other people did and removed their memories afterwards."

"Yes and I always got away with it. A simple Obliviate works wonders," the defense professor replied haughtily. "You know boy, that you remind me of someone." He thought for a minute. "Lily Evans! That's who. She was a nice young girl. I taught her everything I knew." Alec snorted. Like he could teach anyone anything useful. "The only son she had though was Harry Potter, who I was really looking forward to meeting this year. What a shame he's not here this year."

Alec had paled dramatically at his last statement and reached his hand up to flatten his hair over his partially concealed scar but stopped it midway as Lockhart pointed his wand at him again. He knew his scar was hidden, but Sirius had seen through the disguise and hopefully Lockhart wouldn't. The man wasn't too bright but he then again, he did manage to get away with stealing other people's heroic stories.

Lockhart stepped closer to him. He looked intently at Alec's forehead. He knew he shouldn't have lifted his hand because now Lockhart was looking intently at him.

"Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed. "You _are_ him! Harry Potter!" Alec winced.

"I've got it," Lockhart mumbled. "Instead of that Snape boy opening the chamber, _Harry Potter_ and I managed to find the chamber together. Yes, that sounds good. We will make the front page for sure with this story!" he said excitedly. "Now to take care of that bit of information you found out earlier. _Obliviate!"_

Alec ducked as the spell came towards him and pulled out his wand. The spell hit the mirror, ricocheted off it and was now heading back towards Lockhart. The man was too stumped to move and the spell hit him. It knocked him backwards and into the wall.

Alec didn't move, waiting to see if Lockhart would rise. The man groaned and Alec prepared to use his wand if necessary. He didn't want to get in trouble for hexing a teacher but he didn't want to lose his memories either.

Lockhart looked up. "Hullo. Who are you? What're we doin' in a bathroom?" he slurred and looked around dazedly.

The Ravenclaw smirked. It served the git right to lose his memory. "_Stupefy."_ Lockhart fell unconscious since Alec didn't want him to run off anytime soon before he could explain to someone what happened.

Alec turned back to the chamber entrance. He didn't know what he would do if the school closed. His father was in the hospital wing. The Headmaster had been kicked out of the school and he didn't have any family left. He felt incredibly alone and this feeling caused him to take a deep breath before jumping down the hole.

He slid through the disgusting hole and finally landed at the bottom. He mumbled a quick cleaning charm to remove the grime from his clothes and stumbled forward. Looking down the boy noticed all the bones scattered throughout the chamber. There was even an incredibly large decaying snake skin on the ground.

Alec carefully walked forward until he reached a stone round door. _"Open,"_ the boy hissed. The door slid open and he entered the chamber. There were large snake statues along the edge and a large statue directly in front of him of Salazar Slytherin. On the floor near Slytherin's statue was a girl. He walked quickly towards her and dropped to his knees and checked for a pulse. It was very faint.

"_Enervate,"_ the Ravenclaw tried unsuccessfully to wake her up.

"She won't wake," came a voice to his left. Alec jumped up and spun towards the voice with his wand in his hand.

"Who are you?" Alec demanded as he stood guard over the girl's unconscious body.

"Tom Riddle and you are?" the tall black-haired boy responded.

"None of your business," Alec snapped. "How did she end up like this?"

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason she is like this is because she opened her heart to me and told me all of her secrets."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked slowly.

"The diary," Riddle pointed to the small black book off to the side that he hadn't seen until now. "_My_ diary. She's been writing in it for months now. Telling me about her struggle to fit in here as a filthy little Mudblood. It was quite annoying at times to have to listen to her complain on and on. But I still wrote back and encouraged her to do well since that was what she strived for. She didn't have any friends so I was perfect for her. I kept her company and listened to her ramble on and on about school assignments.

"I was sympathetic, I was kind. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in…It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…" _Riddle then laughed a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs on the back of Alec's neck stand up.

"It didn't take long before I was able to grow stronger on a diet of her strongest fears, her deepest secrets. I grew powerful, more so then this Mudblood. Powerful enough to start feeding her a few of _my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into her…"

"What do you mean?" Alec demanded.

"Haven't you guessed it yet boy? _She_ opened the Chamber of Secrets. _She_ strangled the school roosters. _She_ left the messages on the walls and _she_ sent the Serpent of Slytherin on Mudbloods just like herself, and the Squib's cat too."

"What?" Alec asked. "That's not possible. Why would she do that?"

"She didn't know she was doing it of course," Riddle said. "She had no memory of those incidents. I've come back now to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"You won't be able to. No one has died yet and the student's that were petrified will be better in a couple of days as soon as the Mandrakes are ready." Alec declared.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Riddle stated. "Soon I will have gained the full use of a body and I will become the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"No you won't! Albus Dumbledore is still the greatest wizard of our time. You- you're 16 years old! How do you think you will be able to defeat him?"

"You haven't figured it out yet have you? I may have the body of a 16-year-old but I am Lord Voldemort and I will destroy Dumbledore!" Riddle spat.

Music suddenly sounded from somewhere. Both looked around until they spotted the crimson colored Fawkes flying towards them. He dropped a hat at Alec's feet and landed on Alec's shoulder.

Riddle laughed. "You were sent an old sorting hat and a song bird. Do you think you can defeat me or the Serpent of Slytherin? Let's find out." Riddle spun on his heel towards the statue of Salazar.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." _The stone face immediately began moving until a giant black hole opened. Something stirred from within the dark opening.

Alec grabbed the brown-haired girl and pulled her back to the edge of the chamber. The Ravenclaw was mentally going over every spell he knew, desperately trying to figure out what he could use on a full-grown Basilisk. The only thing he remembered was that the Rooster's crow was fatal to a Basilisk. Where was a rooster when you needed one?!

"_Kill him!" _Riddle commanded the giant snake. The sound of Fawkes flying through the air gave Alec some hope. He wasn't alone and hoped that the phoenix would be able to do something to help. Alec couldn't help but peek open his eyes and glance towards the snake. Fawkes was attacking its eyes. The crimson bird was successful in blinding the beast which at least allowed him to look at the Basilisk without dying.

"_LEAVE THE BIRD! GET THE BOY!! KILL HIM!!" _Riddle shouted angrily.

Alec ran away from the oncoming serpent and grabbed the sorting hat as soon as he reached it. He jammed it on his head and continued to run quietly away from the blinded serpent. It could still hear his footsteps so he tried to stay as silent as possible.

'_I need something to help me!'_ Alec thought frantically. The hat heard his silent call and something hard was deposited on his head. He ripped off the hat and quickly reached in and pulled the item out. It was a long silver sword.

He turned towards the snake that came closer to him. There wasn't much space to move since he was against the wall. Alec stood in a defensive fighting mode as the snake opened its mouth, revealing many sharp fangs and bit blindly towards him. He jumped to the side, causing the snake's mouth to snap closed on empty space. The snake tired to bite him again and he slashed the sword at it, barely nicking it. The Basilisk hide was very strong and even if he managed to hit it, it would hardly affect the creature. He had to aim for the inside of the mouth.

The next moment when the snake struck, he leaned forward and jammed the sword through the roof of its mouth. It began to make horrible shrieking hisses as it swayed around, finally falling down dead.

Alec then noticed the immense pain that he felt in his arm. He looked down at it and noticed one of the Basilisk's fangs that had managed to bite him. He suddenly felt woozy and dizzily walked away from the dead carcass.

Riddle was scowling when Alec looked at him but once he caught sight of the tooth in Alec's hand and the boy's bleeding arm, he smiled viscously.

"You're dead boy. That fang is poisonous and it won't be long before you die."

Alec slumped to the ground, no longer able to stand any further. On a sudden impulse, Alec stabbed the diary lying at his feet with the fang. Riddle shrieked and it appeared that he started to dissolve around the edges. Alec open the book, determined to take Riddle down with him if he was going to die down here. He stabbed the book several more times and watched as ink poured from the pages like blood. Riddle continued to wail until he finally disappeared completely.

A gasp was heard from the girl as she sat up and looked around. She saw Alec clutching his arm and rushed over to him.

"W-who are you?" she whispered.

"Alec Snape," he replied tiredly. Fawkes then flew over towards them and landed next to him. "Please tell my dad-" Alec began weakly but stopped once Fawkes began crying on his wound.

"Tell him what?" she asked.

"Never mind. I guess I'll live to tell him myself," Alec muttered as he flexed his newly healed arm. "I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger. How'd you end up down here?" Hermione asked.

"Well that's a story you can hear when I explain it to others. Let's get out of here."

Alec grabbed the diary, sorting hat and sword before they exited the chamber. They walked in silence until they reached the tunnel upwards.

"How are we going to get up there?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Alec replied before he suddenly turned to Fawkes, who had been flying beside them.

"Can you give us a lift?" The Ravenclaw said unsurely, hoping the phoenix would understand him. Fawkes trilled a soft note and fluttered in front of them.

"Could you hold this for me?" he gently handed her the sword and then stuffed the diary and hat into his robe pockets. "Now grab my hand." Hermione did so and held on tightly as they were lifted in the air curtsey of Fawkes. They finally reached the top of the tunnel and the entrance of the chamber.

"Thanks Fawkes," Alec said as he stroked the soft feathers. The bird landed on his shoulder and stayed there until they reached the headmaster's office. The stone entrance was already open so they both walked up it and knocked on the door.

Alec slowly pushed open the door after hearing the enter command from Headmaster Dumbledore. He wasn't too sure why the man was back but it wouldn't be long before he knew why. There were several adults sitting around the room, all staring at the two students in shock. Alec looked around the room and stopped his stunned gaze on one person in particular.

"Dad…?"

* * *

A/N: Hermione was the guily one! Congrats to those who guessed right. The only clue I gave was in chapter 6 "_A pair of brown eyes..."_ So did you like how this was slightly different than the original book? Please let me know your thoughts! I like to hear them. :) 

Thanks to: PaddyandMoony, Shaggy37(so many questions and most should be answered in the next chapter), MoonRose91, Ariana-blood-hehe (you guessed right!), Aleu-n-Prongs, JusticeIsBlind13, Kaitlyn October Snape and KehlenCrow for betaing.

Doro-chan: I was under the impression that portraits "came to life" so to say after the person died. For this story, my portrait had no knowlege of the chamber since it wasn't activated until Salazar died. Thanks for pointing out that error too.

I love the reviews and please keep them coming!!


	14. A Dueling Spectacle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

"_Dad….?"_

Alec took a hesitant step forward, wanting this to be real and not part of some dream. He had feared that his father would never get over the effects of the potion he was under. Seeing his father sitting normally, although slightly pale, gave him the hope that the man had finally been cured.

"Why don't you and Miss Granger take a seat and begin explaining what happened to you." The Headmaster motioned towards the available seats.

Hermione immediately began the tale of how she found the diary. She'd seen the confrontation between Malfoy and Alec earlier that year and grabbed the forgotten journal. She claimed that she intended to return it but curiosity caused her to open the book first.

The Gryffindor first year went on to explain how this Tom Riddle became her friend while other students continued to shun her for her knowledge. Tom Riddle was the perfect friend and managed to manipulate her into doing things that she never wanted to do, for example, killing the roosters.

Hermione brought up the blackouts that she experienced as well and seeing as she was rather intelligent, it didn't take long for her to realize that they all happened at the time someone was attacked. She was going to ditch the diary or tell someone when it managed to possess her that last time. After that, she recalled waking up to Alec in the Chamber with the giant dead Basilisk nearby.

Alec then took over the story, starting with _accidentally_ overhearing the professors' conversation about the school closing. He told them how he couldn't let that happen and also that Slytherin's portrait had informed him about Moaning Myrtle. The Ravenclaw then explained the incident between him and Lockhart, leaving out the part of the defense professor learning he was Harry Potter. He quickly skimmed through the event of the Chamber, Tom Riddle, and the Basilisk.

Severus' face clearly showed his displeasure over Alec's little adventure, but it also expressed pride over Alec's defeat of the Basilisk which he would surely harvest later…

After both students relayed the full events of their stories, Hermione was sent off to the Infirmary to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey. Alec remained behind, waiting to finally hear the story of his father's cure.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked his father tentatively.

"That should be my question!" Severus roared as his son scooted further back into his seat. "What were you thinking pulling a stunt like this? You could have died down there! In fact, you almost did if it wasn't for Fawkes saving you!"

"I had to do something! The school was going to close and you were ill and the headmaster was gone-"

"Professor McGonagall would have listened to you! Or your own head of house! You should have contacted them immediately!" the potions master bellowed.

Tears welled up in the corner of Alec's eye. He furiously scrubbed them away, not wanting the headmaster or his father to see them. He hated seeing his father so upset with him when he was just trying to do the right thing.

"If I told them, they wouldn't have let me go down-" Alec began.

"They sure as hell would have been right!"

"But then they wouldn't have been able to save Hermione!" Alec shouted back. "A Parselmouth was needed to gain access to the chamber itself and seeing as no one else can speak it, I would have been helpful to them by going with you!"

Severus looked ready to continue ranting but the Headmaster chose to step in. "Gentlemen, please. What has happened has happened. There is nothing else to do about it. Once things cool down, I believe you should both talk this over again. Until then, I believe Alec would like to hear what has happened to you Severus."

A slight pink tinge rose on the potion masters check after getting lightly scolded by the older wizard. He lowered himself back into his chair, since he had stood up earlier when ranting.

The Headmaster turned towards Alec, who was looking down shamefully and embarrassed. "You helped save your father today as well, Alec." This caused the boy to look up. "By discovering the source of the potion in your father's system, I was able to counteract it."

"What was it?" the Ravenclaw asked curiously.

"It was an obscure one called the 'Mevtrel potion'. Essentially, it disturbs and enhances a person's emotions to the extreme. For example, a depressed individual could very well become suicidal after ingesting this substance. In Severus' case, his anger increased and he became agitated at the slightest annoyances."

"Not that I'm insulting your intelligence sir, but how come you didn't know this until now?" Alec wondered.

The Headmaster gave him a slight smile. "I have been alive for quite some time now and I am afraid that some things slip my mind. I didn't recall the ingredients to this potion so I was unable to determine exactly what it was. Once you sent me that bottle, it came to me and I immediately began the counter agent, which hardly took any time to brew."

"Thank you sir," Alec said gratefully. The headmaster gave him a smile with his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "You two aught to head to the Great Hall since dinner begun a short while ago and I will be joining you shortly. Afterwards, I suggest you go to the infirmary to have Madam Pomfrey check you over."

"Yes, sir," the second year responded. "Bye," he added as he left the office with his father following him.

Just before they reached the Great Hall, Severus stopped his son.

"Alec." The boy stopped walking and turned to face his father with an indecipherable look on his face.

"I-" the potions master cleared his throat. He wasn't very good at expressing his apologies. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." He managed to get out.

Alec looked puzzled. "For what?"

"I apologize for my behavior in Albus' office. I did not mean to yell at you but I was worried about you," he admitted. "I also wanted to apologize for treating you the way I did," he added, referring to the time he practically shoved his son from his lab.

"Don't apologize for that. You were under the effects of that dreadful potion," Alec stated adamantly. He leaned forward and gave his father a hug. "I'm glad you are back to normal now though. I really missed you," he whispered.

Severus tightened his arms around his son. "Go on inside, brat," the older man said affectionately. "Eat up and when you are finished, I'll escort you to the infirmary."

Alec gave a mock glare. He knew his father just wanted to make sure he made it there since chances were Alec would probably not enter the infirmary willingly. He left his father embrace and headed towards the open Great Hall doors. They had just stepped inside when they heard shuffling behind them. They turned to see Lucius Malfoy kicking his house elf to the ground.

"Dobby!" Alec whispered to himself. He turned to his father and saw the man's face purpling with rage. He really hoped that particular look was never directed towards him.

Severus rushed forward and slammed a fist right at Malfoy's face. The older blond man had just caught sight of the fist and managed to dodge the incoming blow, but it still caught his cheek.

"What the hell-? Severus?" Malfoy asked, feigning innocence. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?"

Severus pulled his fist back, ready to hit the man again, but froze once he heard the Headmaster's call.

"Severus!" the potions master lowered his fist but immediately pulled out his wand. The fighting scene had caught the attention of the students and staff in the Great Hall, and they all stopped eating to watch.

"Dumbledore," Malfoy spat. "I see that you are back. Perhaps you should have your potions master's health checked over since he just assaulted me. I will obviously be pressing charges unless you fire him."

Alec gasped. His father could get charged with assault and knowing the Malfoys, they were liable to pay off the jury to get his father in the most trouble possible. Getting his father fired was not much better of an alternative.

"I assure you," Severus began coldly. "That I am perfectly healthy thanks to the fact your potion has left my system."

"What potion?" the blond man asked innocently. No one believed he was innocent though; just by looking in his eyes you could see the rage burning in them.

"I, Severus Snape, formally challenge you Lucius Malfoy to a duel to be held right now!"

Lucius paled slightly, but brought his arrogant mask back up. Severus was quite the dueler in school and he would have refused except for the fact that the entire school was watching from just inside the Great Hall.

"Gentlemen-" Dumbledore began.

"I accept."

Dumbledore sighed wearily. Once the duel had been accepted, there was nothing further he could do. "Please at least take this outside," he stated wearily. The two men nodded and headed towards the doors. The entire student body quickly jumped from their seats and abandoned their meals to watch the duel between their potions master and Malfoy Sr.

"Do either of you wish to have seconds?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," was the simultaneous answer.

"Very well. Students, stay back behind this line." The Headmaster flicked his wand and a line appeared. He raised a barrier along that line to keep the students protected from wayward spells.

Severus shrugged off his cloak and it dropped to the ground. Lucius did the same and he also tossed aside his black gloves carelessly. One of the gloves was flung right at Dobby, who caught it on instinct, not that the blond man noticed at this time.

Alec noticed and smiled encouragingly at the elf whose face lit up with glee. The elf was kind of weird but he was glad it was free from the wretched Malfoy man.

"No Unforgivables nor dark spells of any kind. Begin on three, gentlemen," Albus instructed. "One- Two- Three!"

Spells were flying with amazing speed towards each opponent. Both duelers were dodging, shielding, and calling out spells with incredible speed but neither managed to hit the opponent yet. Severus was faster though and more knowledgeable in spells therefore he was able to hit Malfoy with a cutting curse which lightly nicked the blonds shoulder.

Malfoy took the hit and began tossing back spells with renewed vigor. He didn't want to lose in front of his son but Severus was an astonishing dueler and his chances at winning were slim. He still gave it all he had and managed to hit Severus with a blasting charm that knocked the other man off his feet.

Severus murmured the invisibility charm and disappeared before everyone's eyes. Lucius pulled up a shield and looked around frantically trying to find out the potion master's location. His shield protected him from most spells but it did nothing to stop physical attacks, which he wasn't expecting. An invisible fist suddenly slammed into his nose, and blood began seeping from it as it broke. Knowing that Severus was right in front of him, he incanted the spell to end the man's invisibility charm.

Before Malfoy could bring up another shield, he was hit with a barrage of spells. One banished him away, causing him to slam into a tree. The other spell was a Conjunctivitis Curse, which caused his eyes to crust over. He longed to cast darker curses but seeing as the entire school and Dumbledore were watching, that wouldn't be a good idea.

Malfoy quickly jumped to his feet with an enraged look upon his face. Severus was standing there smirking, purposely riling him up in hopes of causing Lucius to slip up and make mistakes.

The spells continued to fly backwards and forwards at a rapid pace. Severus looked to be enjoying himself since he hadn't had such a good duel in quite some time. Lucius appeared to be getting more and more frustrated. His spells were getting sloppier and not as focused on his intended target.

Malfoy suddenly turned his wand on himself and incanted the same charm Severus used earlier to turn himself invisible. Severus turned his own wand on himself and said the spell that allowed him to detect body heat, even if the person was invisible. Not a well known spell, but it worked in this case and allowed him to find Malfoy. The blond invisible man was standing right before him and before he could raise a shield he was hit with a silent spell.

Gashes spread across his chest and Severus knew immediately what spell was used. It was one that he had created himself to use on enemies. He quickly said the spell to stop the bleeding and as the still invisible Lucius came closer to deliver the final blow, he kicked his foot out. Lucius gasped and lost his footing, once again not expecting such a muggle style attack. Severus used that moment to summon the other mans wand, therefore ending the duel.

Severus slowly got to his feet, feeling dizzy from the blood loss. He looked around for Malfoy Sr. who was still invisible. The potions master searched frantically around to find where the blond disappeared to. He had to cancel the body heat charm because he couldn't distinguish Malfoy from the entire student body standing on the side. Once his eye sight readjusted, he looked towards the audience. He saw his son standing foolishly outside of the protective barrier. It appeared that the boy had rushed out when he was hit with that curse, but the Headmaster had held Alec back.

Severus' frantically looked around, unable to determine Lucius' location. He turned sharply when he heard a gasp of surprise. He saw Lucius Malfoy, now visible, holding his son's wand and a knife to Alec's throat. If it was just the wand, he could have summoned it away before Malfoy got a shot at his son, but the knife complicated matters.

"Lucius," Severus growled tiredly. The blood loss was affecting him but he didn't let it show. "Leave Alec out of this. I won the duel fair and square. Admit defeat and leave this school."

"Give me my wand back and I just might let the boy go," Malfoy Sr. demanded with an arrogant smirk. He knew that this boy was the ticket to getting back at Snape for embarrassing him with this duel.

"You will not harm Mister Snape's son!" a voice shouted from behind the blond. He turned slightly to see his house elf, holding his glove. It dawned on him just then, that he had accidentally freed his own servant by carelessly tossing aside his glove.

Before anyone could act any further, the elf blasted his old master away, not knowing nor seeing the knife held to Alec's throat. The blond was blasted away but the knife that was securely in his hand managed to cut Alec along the bottom of his jaw up to his ear. Severus practically apparated to his son's side, no longer caring about his own wounds, bent down to examine Alec's face. The cut wasn't too deep, but it was lengthy and bleeding rather freely. With the amount of adrenaline running in his system, he was able to scoop the twelve-year old up and rush him to the infirmary.

The rest of the school stood there in shock until the students were jostled out of their stupor. The professors shooed them back inside while the Headmaster made sure Lucius Malfoy was escorted directly outside of the gates and then returned the wand to him. Malfoy immediately apparated away from the school. After assuring that the gates were locked from further intruders, Albus made his way to the infirmary.

He entered and saw both Snapes were currently residing on separate beds, most likely on the Medi-witch's stern orders. The said woman appeared to be currently lecturing Snape.

"-and apparently you forgot that you are not a teenager!" Poppy huffed as she bustled about. "You certainly were not setting a very good example for your son either."

Severus just scowled and let the woman continue ranting. After she was finished scolding him for once again ending up in her care, she proceeded to clean him up. She handed him several potions which he downed instantly, seeing as he knew exactly what they were since he made them all.

The Headmaster, seeing that they were okay, decided to let them be and exited the infirmary. After Madam Pomfrey left both Snape's alone, Severus got out of bed and pulled a chair to his son's bed. Alec had a bandage running along the side of his face. Poppy had stopped the blood flow and applied a cream to the cut which would heal it overnight.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked his son quietly. He felt guilty that Alec was involved with his revenge on Lucius. He knew from past duels that he could beat the man easily but he hadn't counted on Lucius taking the loss badly and resorting to use his son as a hostage.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Alec asked worriedly. "I saw that last spell hit you and I just got you back and well I was worried that it hurt you badly."

"I'm fine. I countered the curse so there is no need to worry," Severus assured him. The potions master looked around suspiciously, gave his son a mischievous smirk and leaned forward to whisper. "What do you say we ditch out of this dreadful place and head back to out rooms?"

"You will do no such thing Severus Snape!" Madam Pomfrey hollered from her office.

"Busted," Alec replied with a smile.

"Last one out of here gets left behind." Severus said before striding towards the door quickly. Alec jumped from his bed and dashed after his father. As they darted down the hallways outside of the infirmary, they could both hear Madam Pomfrey threatening them to come back.

"Weren't you just telling me earlier you'd make sure I went to the infirmary?" Alec asked cheekily.

Severus smirked. "That was before I wound up on the bed next to you." Alec smiled, glad to have his father back.

* * *

A/N: What kind of school year would it be without some exciting unexpected action in the end?? Hopefully you all liked this chapter. It took me forever to get started but then the other day it came to me and I typed the whole thing right then and there. I had created some notes on the technicallities of that potion but I lost them so I ended up making up some pathetic stuff about it. Hopefully you all understood that it made Sev extremely tempermental and I'll explain next chapter exactly why Lucius gave it to Snape. 

PLEASE READ FOR INFO ABOUT SEQUEL: I want to do a sequel to this so I will give it a try! During the summer "the secret" will be revealed to Lisa and Josh now that they know Occlumency well enough to keep the secret from others who know Legimency. I have the summer kinda planned out (more animagus stuff to come) but I am having a hard time going from there. I dont mind following along the book plots with my own twists but I'm not so sure I want to do that. I'll confess that I've started another story (not related to this at all) because I need a bit more freedom with my writing. There are things I did for this series that I didn't like so my other story focuses on some of those things. I haven't posted it on ff. net and I'm not sure if I will get around to it just yet. For now though, it can be found on Potions and Snitches website if anyone is interested. (I use the same author name).

Anyways I've gotten off track... I was talking about the sequel to this story. So does anyone have any suggestions on which storyline or any just random ideas they might want to see in the next story? I could use any and all ideas right now. I am still heavily debating about it all. The next chapter (which is also the last one) probably won't be up until I get a firm idea and plans for this sequel. I think I've blabbled on long enough. Point is, there will be a sequel although plans for it are still in question, and the final chapter for this wont be out for a few weeks.

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I am sooo loving them and I really hope you all will continue telling me the things you liked and so on. :-)


	15. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I make no profit.

The day after the duel between Severus and Malfoy Sr. was the talk of the school, along with the Chamber incident. Students everywhere were staring at the potions professor in awe. They heard rumors about him being a good dueler but this was the first that they'd actually seen the man duel, not counting the pathetic attempt at a dueling club by Lockhart earlier that year.

Gilderoy Lockhart's secret was no more either. The entire student body heard about how he was a fake and took credit for what others did by Obliviating them. They also heard how Alec went down into the Chamber of Secrets to save the first year Gryffindor who had been taken down there. Luckily for Hermione, the students were not aware that it was her who left the messages and such earlier; they all just thought she had been taken.

For the next several days, the two Snapes were the most talked about subject around the school. Eventually the talk shifted onto studying matters since the exams were coming up soon. Professor Snape had gone back to teaching potions while Professor Lupin taught Defense, now that Lockhart was sent off to St. Mungo's.

All the students loved him because he actually taught defensive spells and shields. Since there was so much to catch up on, he rarely assigned homework and they spent most of the class actually learning the spells, rather than reading up on some other accomplishment by Lockhart.

It wasn't long after the Chamber incident when the petrified students were cured. In the middle of dinner one evening, they came rushing into the Great Hall to be reunited with their friends. Alec saw his two friends heading his way and he stood up and gave each of them a relieved hug.

"I'm so glad you both are okay. It was really boring around here without you guys."

Lisa gave him a smile. "You'll have to help us catch up on schoolwork, you know."

Alec groaned. "The first thing you want to do is schoolwork?"

"No," Josh cut in. "I want to know what else has been going on. People keep staring and you and your dad. What happened?"

Alec looked around and sure enough students were staring at him. He glared and they turned away but continued whispering. "Yeah, about that. Well, a lot has gone on since you both were petrified. What do you say we head up to my room and I'll explain everything?"

"Sounds good," Josh answered. Lisa nodded and the three Ravenclaws exited the hall.

After they settled on the couch, Alec began his tale. He started with his father ingesting the potion from Lucius Malfoy and explained its effects on the man.

"Why did Malfoy give it to your father in the first place though?" Lisa interrupted.

"We don't know for sure but dad thinks it was because Lucius wanted to control him. Dad said he knew Lucius when he was younger and did some bad stuff with him, but he didn't go into details. He said that Malfoy was probably just trying to get back at him or something like that. Unfortunately we don't know exactly why since he didn't ask Malfoy last time we saw him," Alec explained.

"I'll bet your dad wants to get revenge on him," Josh commented.

Alec smirked. "He did." The boy went on to explain the rest of the story including the chamber incident and ending with the exciting duel between his father and Malfoy Sr.

"I'll bet Draco isn't so popular anymore since the entire school witnessed his dad lose the duel," Lisa mentioned.

"Well he is still as arrogant as before but he does flush a light pink color whenever the duel is mentioned and that happens all the time. Everyone talks about it and they constantly stare at dad with awe. It drives him insane and he glares until they look away," Alec laughed.

"So did you get in trouble? For not getting assistance before going down the chamber?" Lisa asked. "That was foolish, by the way. And very reckless."

"Yeah, yeah," the dark-haired boy grimaced. "I've heard it already. My dad scolded me thoroughly and then he grounded me for the first few weeks of summer vacation."

Josh scowled. "That sucks. I really wanted to start practicing the animagus transformation some more but I guess that will have to wait."

"Then you can just do your homework in the beginning to finish it up right away. That way, you'll have the rest of the summer free," Lisa brought up.

"Must you always think about homework?" Josh groaned. The three shared a laugh. It was good to be back together again.

* * *

The remainder of the school year passed quickly. Exams arrived before they knew it and all students, including the ones who were petrified, were able to catch up in time. Results came out only days before the year ended and Alec was pleased to discover that he did really well overall. 

The last part of the year went well until the leaving feast. Ministry workers arrived along with the Minister of Magic himself during dinner that evening.

"Albus, what is this I hear about a werewolf on your staff?" Fudge demanded.

Students gasped in shock and looked up at the teachers. Professor Lupin seemed to sink into his chair slightly but other than that, he didn't show any reaction.

"Minister, perhaps we can discuss this elsewhere?" the headmaster requested as he stood.

"There is nothing to discuss, Albus. He goes tonight," the Minister stated firmly. "Parents have already heard about it and demand his resignation."

"Surely he can stay one last night? The students leave tomorrow after all," Albus said.

The man scowled. "Fine. To appease the worries of several parents, I have appointed someone from my staff as the Defense professor next year."

The old wizard frowned slightly. "Who have you appointed, Cornelius?"

"Madam Umbridge. I believe she will be the perfect candidate," Fudge replied forcefully.

The frown deepened on the Headmaster's face. "Cornelius, surely I can appoint someone more qualified for the position by the next school year."

"Don't worry, Albus. She is capable of doing the job and I already informed the outraged parents that the school will be safe from the teachings of a dark creature."

Students had figured out who was the werewolf was since there was only one new appointed teacher.

One brave 7th year Gryffindor stood up. "I don't care if he is a werewolf! He's the best Defense teacher this school has had since I've been here. I wouldn't have passed my NEWTs without his help in class." The boy then sat down and looked around at the other students. Some were nodding their agreement but others were still hesitant.

Fudge spluttered for a moment, not expecting a student to actually stand up for the werewolf. The man turned back to the Headmaster. "He will be gone tomorrow and next year Madam Umbridge will be teaching. Good day." The man left with the other ministry employees trailing after him.

"Thank you for standing up for Professor Lupin," Albus addressed the Gryffindor. "I am afraid what the Minister said is true. Professor Lupin is in fact a werewolf but I assure you that he has been taking the Wolfsbane potion during the full moon and was kept in a secure location away from students while transforming. If you are finished eating, you may head back to your dormitories now. The train will be leaving tomorrow and I would suggest gathering up your belongings tonight." The older wizard returned to his seat.

"Come one, let's get out of here," Alec suggested and the three headed back to their dormitory for the evening.

* * *

"You will be sure to owl us as soon as your grounding is over, right?" Josh asked for clarification. 

"For the last time, yes!" Alec responded with a grin. "I'm sure I'll owl you right away since I'll be dying of boredom until then."

"Think you'll be scrubbing cauldrons or doing homework the entire time?" Josh asked.

"I'm certain I will find a suitable task to keep my son entertained for the entire duration of his grounding," Severus said from behind the blond boy. Josh spun around quickly then turned back to Alec.

"I thought you agreed to tell me when he was standing behind me," the boy whispered with a glare.

Alec laughed. "Oh that's right," he replied. "You'd better hurry if you want to get a decent place to sit."

Lisa leant forward and hugged the dark-haired boy. "Have a good summer and owl me as soon as you can."

"Bye," Josh said as he clapped Alec on the shoulder. "See you soon."

"Bye Professor," Lisa said and Josh copied her example.

"Good bye Miss Bellini, Mr. Johnson," Severus said. Alec waved as his friends pulled their trunks onto the train. They waved back as they disappeared onto the red steamy train.

"Are you sure I can't ride with them?" Alec whined.

"No. I already told you that this was part of your punishment," the potions master replied.

Alec scowled and stuck his tongue out at his father.

"I have some dirty cauldrons that need scrubbing…" Severus trailed off.

"I think I hear the Headmaster calling me. I'll meet you for dinner in the Great Hall. Okay? Thanks. Bye!" Alec said in a rush, without waiting for a response. He took off in a brisk jog back to the school, escaping cleaning duty.

"Brat!" Severus called out to the boy who was getting further away. He may have gotten out of cleaning now but there was always this summer…

* * *

A/N: Here is the final chapter of SSL! Sorry it took me a while to get it out. The dreadful weather killed my power for a couple of days and no internet for a few days after that so it's taken me a while to get this out. I will post a "chapter 16" with a note when I finish the first chapter of my next story. 

The sequel to this will be the last for this series... It will tie everything up though so I wont leave any loose ends. I've just grown a bit bored with this so I figured I'd finish it off. The sequel will be interesting and have quite the twists to it.

If anyone is interested, I created an HP proboards site. I dont have too many members just yet so feel free to join!

Link: http:// chocolatefrog12 .proboards54 . com

Thanks sooo much for the reviews!! Let me know what you thought about the ending! Happy Holidays!


End file.
